Muirfield's Perfect Mistake
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: My life was looking up two months ago, a possible life with the man I loved but that was taken away in one night. That night also brought my life crashing down, my identity lost in Muirfield as well as the man I loved. However, I would soon discover the biggest truth of my life…I was the perfection Muirfield had wanted all along. -Catherine Chandler
1. Two Months Later

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

_My life was looking up two months ago, a possible life with the man I loved but that was taken away in one night. That night also brought my life crashing down, my identity lost in Muirfield as well as the man I loved. However, I would soon discover the biggest truth of my life…I was the perfection Muirfield had wanted all along. But that perfecton would soon be their undoing because I would tear Muirfield apart like a beast they had yet to ever see..._

_A mother who was desperate to keep her child safe._

* * *

Catherine held a gun at his head, the man who was her biological father and the man who took Vincent. He stared at her as if shocked she was the one holding the gun, Vincent was a few feet away watching.

"Catherine, this isn't how we wanted things to go."

"You mean you didn't want me ever to find out what I was meant for…that I was already perfected for your trans-species super soldier project?" She shook her head, "you made me who I am…you told my mother it was for the good of everyone and she believed you. That I was an innocent who managed to escape the experiments and she could take me, raise me without ever acting like I wasn't their own child. But that's not true, you had already perfected my genes and all you had to do was wait till I got pregnant…then your trans-species hybrid would be ripe for the taking and my death would fall to childbirth."

He put up his hands, "I swear I didn't know till you were already born and your blood sample was returned. We thought if we paired you with Lowan it would be best…but your mother helped him escape without knowing our plans. Then we discovered you had been seen with Keller, we knew it was your natural instinct in play…animal to animal attraction if you forgive the misnomer. We just had to wait but when we got word that Lowan planned to kill Keller we had to do something."

* * *

Vincent walked over, "is that why I'm still alive…you were going to let Catherine rescue me and then let us escape. You're just lying in wait for me to impregnate her aren't you?"

"We knew she was our best chance at perfecting it…we were just waiting." He smiled at Catherine and nodded, "but we don't have to any longer…because it's already been done hasn't it?"

She put the gun to his forehead, "if you want to call me an animal go ahead but know that with animals comes an instinct so deadly you want to run when you try to take our young. You'll never get ahold of my child…because you'll die here tonight."

Vincent looked at Catherine, "you're pregnant…but the test was negative."

"It was looking for human hormones, not an animal derivative." Catherine starred at the man on the ground. "JT realized something was wrong the minute I started showing similar behaviors you had…he realized I was a hybrid myself, the hybrid they had perfected in embryotic trials."

"She was perfect in every way, showing nothing but dormant instinct…the prefect hybrid."

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't help it...ideas after ideas are just running through my head. I keep going back to Evan's statement about her parents and then why Vanessa Chandler was so protective of her daughter when it came to Muirfield. Also what her father wanted to show her and her biological father's statement about not shooting her...when she was just another threat and he'd never had a part of her life.


	2. Mood Swings

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

**Two Months-8 Weeks Before**

JT looked at Catherine as she paced back and forth, Tess was on the phone with a friend by the corner. It had been a week since Vincent had been taken and they were trying to do their best to find him without going straight to Muirfield's doors.

"Okay can you stop, the pacing is causing my head to spin."

Catherine turned and looked at JT, "then find him…now!" Her eyes flashed gold and JT jumped, knocking over his stool. "I'm sorry, sorry…I'm just a little, it's PMS and I get cranky."

"This isn't cranky, that's a bit too cranky and then some." Tess stood up and walked over, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, what did your friend have to say?"

Tess shrugged, "officially everything is classified but this guy, unofficially is only known as Van Helsing…apparently because he tracks down and captures rough experiments of the government's. I sweet talked my friend into sending a list of experiments…I just have to go on a date with him once to scare off his crazy girlfriend. Seemed like an even trade to me, it'll go to my phone within the hour."

* * *

JT stared at Catherine, "did you ever take anything of Vincent's? Blood perhaps because this is going to sound crazy but your eyes just flashed gold like his."

"Not that I know of, I mean we've both had cuts and maybe our blood mixed once during first aid attempts. I know how dangerous Vincent's blood is so I would never…no."

"And you aren't pregnant? For sure?"

"The test was negative…Vincent and I were standing right there when we viewed the results."

Tess shrugged, "maybe it was wrong because I know you haven't had your…time and second, you're getting a bit more hormonal than usual."

Catherine shook her head and backed up, "no…I can't be and I'm not."

"Let me run some blood for analysis, at least to find out what could make your eyes turn." JT put his hands out, "Cat if you got any of Vincent's blood in you…just think of what could happen."

"Is she going to go all beast on us too, two was enough!" Tess looked straight at JT, as if he was going to tell her that her best friend was a hybrid beast as well.

JT shook his head, "not that I know of and I highly doubt it."

"You know what, you're right." Catherine put her hands up and sat down on a stool.

* * *

A/N: More to come, already have a few chapters written. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	3. What Did They Do to Me?

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

**Six Weeks Before**

Catherine looked at her father from the edge of the room they had given him finally, Heather had work so she came instead. It didn't matter that she was not his biological daughter, a fact that Heather had given away during a stressful rant, because he was the man who raised her. Blood didn't make family, she knew that from knowledge that Vincent was her family and they were not related.

JT said it would take at least two weeks to find out about her DNA but gave her the instant knowledge she was indeed pregnant. A hand went to her belly as she thought about the conversation she had with Vincent where he wanted eight kids. They had agreed on three and a small dog in a fantasy talk that was meant to go nowhere but now weeks later she was pregnant with their first and possibly only child. She knew if Vincent had knowledge of her pregnancy before he had become normal, she'd be locked up in his apartment going crazy yet be safe.

"Catherine?" She looked up from her thoughts to see her father awake, he'd been and out Heather had said as she left that morning.

"Dad." Catherine smiled and walked over to him, taking his hand. "I am sorry I was late, if I hadn't been than you would be here."

He shook his head, "Catherine you have to know something…it's about your mom."

"I already know, the hospital told Heather and she told me." She sat on the bed, "but it doesn't matter because you will always be my dad."

* * *

He shook his head, "no Catherine…your mom rescued you from the facility when you were a baby. You were another experiment…I knew what your mom did and I turned a blind eye because we had you. We wanted a baby and we were given one, we tried so hard but couldn't have one and then you were given to us. Your mom, she found out when you were little and we did what we could to protect you but we failed."

"How did you fail?" Catherine sighed, "I'm still here…I'm still alive. I'm free from Muirfield and no matter what they do, I always fight back."

"Catherine they sent me photos of you and their experiment, of him always having you. They've watched you and told me about what he does…how he forced you to…"

"I wasn't forced to do anything, what experiment are you talking about?"

Thomas held her hand, "I understand now…after reading the files your mother hid away. It's the experiments they did on you, the attraction you feel to one like yourself. It's just instinct to want someone just like you but once they have him you'll be free of this animal. They said once Keller is taken you'll be free."

Catherine shook her head and looked into her father's eyes. "Who is Keller, what are you talking about? What are you talking about being experimented on?"

"Catherine it doesn't matter because once Keller is caught you'll be free to have a life."

"No!" She pulled away, her eyes flashing gold. "What experiments did they do on me?"

* * *

He stared at her, halfway between shock and fear. "Your eyes…you're pregnant aren't you. It's the only way the genes they experimented with would activate, that's what the files said."

Catherine told the biggest lie to date, one very plausible for everything she'd been through. "No, I miscarried after I was thrown against a wall during a raid. What about my eyes, what is wrong with me? What experiments did they do, what about my genes?" She moved forward, "please tell me, my life…will it be different? Whatever they did, whatever activated when I was pregnant, I need to know."

"The files were transferred onto my ipad; I had to keep them safe. Get it and you'll find out. Catherine you'll always be my daughter no matter what happens or has happened. Don't go near that animal again…Keller is dangerous and he may present a situation where you are in control but he's just an animal."

"He's not an animal!" She moved forward and looked down at her father, eyes blazing gold. "You don't know him and you'll never understand because that's all he is to you…an experiment gone wrong."

She left the room, eyes returning to their hazel color as she exited the door. Her hand found it's way down to her belly, sending silent reassurances to her unborn child that despite whatever happened she would find it's father.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 will be presented tomorrow. Please review if you can, I want to know what you think.


	4. Facts Over Chinese

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Sitting down with Tess and JT over a meal at a local Chinese joint a few days later, they started reviewing the information they had. JT had information from Tess's contact as well as information from her father's laptop. Tess and Catherine were currently on break from searching for information on a case.

"Not to be all antsy but we have to be back at the precinct in about an hour so hurry up." Tess spoke between bites of pork lo mein. "What did you find whizz kid?"

JT sighed and looked at Catherine as she took a sip of water, "basically the data from your mom states everything…including the fact that this 'Van Helsing' guy is your biological father. Not only that, it states that he's second to the top of Muirfield."

"Which is crazy, I mean the guy let's his own daughter be an experiment." Tess pointed out as Catherine ate some of her egg drop soup. "Or was this some kind of sperm donor crap."

"No you're right, all the big wigs made…deposits in the local experiments. Seems Catherine's mom was actually her biological mom, another donor systems. Basically Muirfield was trying to keep it within their own people. However, from what Vanessa stated," he looked at Catherine and sighed. "Basically you were the only one from the Shadow Project to survive."

* * *

"The project was named Shadow, any indication why?"

"No but it seems that it was the second trial they stated, after Chimera was deemed a failure with Gabe escaping via your mother, they started a genetic manipulation trial. Embryotic cells were harvested from unused embryos, mixed with trans-species DNA then inserted back into other embryos before they fully formed. Of all the pregnancies, you were the only one that lives. Your mom thought you were a normal baby, unaffected by genetic mutation and all that jazz. You have muted genes that express only when pregnant as most are found in your reproductive system."

Catherine put up a hand and waved it, "so you're saying that the manipulated genes they placed back in me were waiting for my biological clock to turn on. That the DNA is mainly found in my reproductive system, because the DNA coded for that change?"

"Exactly," JT looked at them both. "I've analyzed your muted DNA however and although no longer dormant you shouldn't expect anything like Vincent to occur. Basically your senses and your eyes as well as some possible strength is all you have to worry about."

"So she's about as normal as her DNA will let her get, no beast girl?" Tess stared at JT, "sounds okay to me."

* * *

"Anything on Vincent? Just sitting here is killing me, I can't visit my dad because he's seen me…phase for lack of another word."

JT nodded, "four facilities in the tri-state area could be the location. I have to do some hacking to find out about the helicopter from that night but I promise we will find him."

Tess's phone buzzed, "that's us…we have to go."

"Okay, thank you JT." Catherine smiled and paid the bill for them, "I'll come by the house later."

JT stood, "oh Cat, this letter was listed among the files on your father's ipad. It was the one file not opened." He handed her a printed letter, "I didn't read it. I only printed it out."

"Thank you JT." She took the folded paper and headed out with Tess, "find him for us both."

"I will, believe me I will find him. He'd kill me if I let anything happen to you and his kid."

In the vehicle, Tess drove while Catherine read the letter. They arrived at the precinct and Catherine just put the letter way, not prepared to fully comprehend the material in it till later. It had her mother's reasoning on many thing but most of all it had information on why she took part in Vincent's experimental trials.

"Hey you alright?" Tess looked at her as she sat at her desk, she just got a nod.

* * *

A/N: I will post the next chapter tomorrow, it will contain the letter Catherine's mom wrote to her. It gets kind of deep into Vanessa's loyalty to her daughter solely in most things she did.


	5. Secrets Known

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Later while lying in the bed she and Vincent shared while JT was researching possible links downstairs, Catherine read the letter her mother had left her. Over and over she read the words her mother hid away till it was too late and things had to be said. It told her that while her mother had a small part in every experiment trial, she was constantly on her mind.

Gabe's trials were deemed a failure just months after they began because of the danger Gabe presented to them. JT seemed to have overlooked how in depth her mother's reports were because he stated the trials were deemed a failure when her mother helped the young boy escape. However, they didn't abandon that trial when hers were perfected. She was only three when Gabe was freed by her mother, which meant once again she was left without a 'mate' so her mother agreed to take part in the new trials in hopes of finding one for her.

The words just seemed to flow as easily as if her mother was there and it comforted Catherine knowing she was the sole focus through it all.

* * *

_My Dearest Catherine,_

_If you're reading this letter than I am no longer with you and have not told you the truth you so desperately need to hear as you are about ready to become a mother yourself. By now you know what they did to you and how I helped them. Whatever you think of me, I love you and I thank God you were given to us._

_I can only imagine what is going through your head, the thoughts that your own child will probably be less human than you. I assure you, that is not the case because you were denied a chance with one like yourself it means this child will be more human than what your genes make you. _

_When I say you were denied a chance with one like yourself, I sincerely mean that. In 2003 I took part in an experimental project by the government to create super soldiers by injecting them with trans-species DNA, originally it was called cross-species DNA but we found that the DNA we injected into them shared a common ancestor so it could be imbedded into the human genome. Like with you it was created and perfected by embryotic origins but this involved men in their twenties and thirties so we didn't know the outcome. _

_I participated because I knew the previous project yielded no successful hybrid. He was dangerous and I knew he'd be too violent for you. Your DNA only yields instinct until you become a mother. It's a fierce part of you that is based on protecting her child…the experiment they wanted all along, a perfect trans-species hybrid born not made. Your DNA would pass on to them but I assure you Catherine, your gentle nature would not make them a beast but a child with a small difference._

_As the end of the experiment came to a close, I had chosen two men I thought would perfect for you. They would allow your inner animal, if you forgive the term, to be with one like itself and you to have a husband who you would be happy with. One stood out among them both, he saved my life several times and when he became who they made him to be. He wanted to hurt no one like all the others who would tear themselves and others apart. They were animals but he was nothing like them…too gentle to hurt others, he was in control of his animal side. _

_I wish you could have met Vincent Keller before they destroyed him because he would have been perfect for you Catherine. I told him once about my own daughter, about you and I secretly hoped after everything was over with that I could invite him to dinner and let you two meet. But now that will never occur and it saddens me that you shall never have that mate to your inner animal and your own husband. _

_Whatever you think of me, I understand none of it is positive but I was only thinking of your happiness. I was trying to correct what they did to you, to let you have a happiness their experiment would have denied you. I love you Catherine and I'm sorry I was too late to find you someone like yourself. If you feel alone, know it is not the man you are with but what the government took from you when they made you. _

_I would never change you nor would I trade you. You're special but you're also sweet, caring and full of love. A constant source of goodness that my grandchild, no matter how much trans-species DNA they carry, will use to know they are still as human as you. They will not be like the animals I saw but protect those who need protection and love as fiercely as their mother loves them. _

_All my love,_

_Mom_

* * *

Folding the letter up, Catherine placed it on the nightstand and smiled a small bit. The words helped her know her mother was always thinking of her. That her mother thought Vincent would be the perfect person for her and she'd been right. She loved Vincent with everything she was, he was in all truths her animal's mate. The inner instinct that both drew them towards each other in between it all had been their inner animals roaring for each other.

"I'll find you Vincent, if it's the last thing I do." She spoke softly into the air as she looked at the window a few feet away. Her hand did nothing but sit on her belly over her child, over their child.

Her mother believed that all her love and goodness would help the baby, no matter how much trans-species DNA it had. Vincent's soft and gentle nature would help calm their child no matter what state it would be in turning temper tantrums. At that thought Catherine laughed, the terrible twos would be a sight to see, somewhere between the brown hair and hazel eyes she could see Vincent trying to talk down their son or daughter when they were denied what they wanted. In that moment she understood her statement at the mansion weeks before about not caring if he was normal or not because normal would have never been possible…they would just have to make their own normal.

* * *

A/N: Well that letter took me about three tries to sound less scientist and more mom-ish. Tell me what you think about the letter, it is supposed to give us insight into Catherine and her mother's wish for her to be with someone like herself. Next chapter Heather witnesses something so Catherine has to tell her the truth.


	6. Sister Scare

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Catherine woke to someone jumping on the bed, she sat up suddenly with her gun drawn just to see Tess. Her partner gave a smile that was followed by laughter.

"Seriously, just me partner. So while JT does some more research I thought we could go shopping because your closet is not going to support you and the little animal for long. We could go out, do a girls day that you defiantly need. Joe asked me the other day if you were getting sleep and I told him you were…which I wasn't lying about but girl you look like the world has ended."

Catherine stood and walked to the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "It kind of did, I mean I found out I was part animal." Her voice went to a whisper as she pulled on jeans and her shirt. "Am I even human?"

"Oh you're human alright because man-beast is all over that." She waved her hand towards Catherine's body, "not treating you like an animal for sure. Haven't seen any bites or territorial marks saying 'my mate, stay back' or have you been hiding them?"

"No, I'll only say this but everything is off limits and I mean it." Catherine waved a finger at Tess, "he's very gentle in bed…and out of course."

"Of course." Tess leaned forward, "but I have to ask…do ever get the urge to just rut with him you know, animal style?"

Catherine threw her dirty sweatpants and Tess, "shut up." Both were laughing and were still laughing when Heather knocked on the door.

* * *

"Hey Cat, I was wondering if I could borrow your blue blouse for a reception."

"Take it all, I'm taking her shopping for clothes." Tess looked at Heather and her sister just stared before Catherine motioned to the closet.

"Go ahead Sis."

Heather started looking for the blouse and turned back, "you know Dad asked me if you had had a guy around. Showed me a photo of him, of that guy that we had dinner with..."

"Hold on a moment, she knows about beast-boy before I do?" Tess stood up, "no this is way wrong. I mean I'm the person..."

Heather looked at Tess, "beast-boy…who are you talking about? I was talking about Vincent Zalinski. Her ex-boyfriend that we had over for dinner, weird guy…"

"Don't know the half of it." Tess muttered and Catherine groaned, sitting on her bed with a bit too much force, causing it to break. "Whoa….exercising much?"

Catherine stood up and looked at the bed, "looks like I will be buying a new bed. I can't believe I did that."

"Are you okay?" Heather looked at her before gasping, a small wooden splinter was in her arm. "Catherine, your arm has…let me get it out."

"NO." Tess and Catherine yelled as Heather grabbed her arm and pulled the splinter out. The wound quickly healed before their eyes and Heather gasped.

* * *

Tess eyed Catherine, "oh boy." She moved to the door as Heather looked at her sister in shock.

"How did that happen?"

Catherine sighed and looked at her sister palms up. "Heather I can't tell you anything because if I do then you'll freak out but know this. How I am able to heal quickly has to do with my biological father…I can't tell you anything else or I could put you at risk. The same risk that got Dad hurt. Him being hit wasn't an accident, it's because of something I got mixed up in and something related to Mom's work a long time ago."

Heather shook her head, "I deserve an answer after everything that has happened to Mom and now Dad and you. All everyone tells me is that it'll put me in danger, after everything I deserve answers on what is happening with my sister."

Catherine looked at Tess, "what do you think?"

"I just don't want to be there when beast-boy and whizz kid find out you said anything. I can just imagine where that conversation will go…from their reaction to me it wasn't good." Tess shrugged, "but honestly your entire family is wrapped up in this so you might need another ally instead of enemy."

Heather kept staring at her so Catherine sighed and moved across the room, "okay…but you have to swear on your life never to say anything to anyone. Dad can't know you know, ever because it puts us at more risk than we are already in."

"I swear, now what happened?"

* * *

"I'm part animal, I literally have trans-species DNA in my genetic code. It targets my reproductive system and when I got pregnant a while back everything began to change. I started showing traits and since my miscarriage they haven't receded. I'll have to live with them the rest of my life."

"How is that even possible?"

"I was experimented on when I was an embryo, long story short Mom rescued me when I was a baby from a government experiment trial. After that there was no looking back, she didn't realize till I was older what had been done to me." Catherine walked over to Heather, "and Vincent isn't just some guy Heather…he's my mate, my other half. He's the person my inner animal chose to be with for the rest of my life."

Heather stared at her, "I'm sorry…I'm just trying to understand all this."

"It takes a while, trust me." Catherine sighed, "but I'm still me…still your big sister. Just with some heightened senses, extra strength and I can do a cool thing with my eyes whenever I get upset or stressed."

* * *

"You were pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

Catherine winced, "I found out the day I miscarried. I went to the hospital with Tess," she pointed to Tess and her sister turned to see Tess shaking her head yes. "They told me I was having a miscarriage; there was nothing I could do. I came home and let everything happen naturally. I cried for a while but I realized that with everything that's going on…a baby wasn't meant for that moment in time. I would have loved it, sometimes I wonder about what it would be like and what it would look like but I can't change anything that happened. I can only hope that any other child I have is healthy and that I will love them like they deserve."

Heather nodded, "yeah, look I'm going to go to work and hopefully all this will process. I'm not like you am I?"

"Since you are defiantly Dad's kid, I'm sure…apparently my biological father was head of this whole insane trans-species DNA project." Catherine smiled, "just means I got a lot of Mom in me."

Tess sighed, "of that we can all be grateful for because if you're your bio dad's kid we have a problem. You're not hiding any wild science experiments besides beast-boy are you?" She smirked and began laughing, which ended up in all three of them laughing. "Okay Heather probably needs to be getting to work and we need to go out. Grab your purse and your coat because we are going shopping, getting pedicures and having girl time."

"I guess, I mean I can't hide in the shadows forever can I?" Catherine smirked and Tess rolled her eyes, Heather smiled.

"Go have fun, after all this you need it. I defiantly need to get drunk but unfortunately I have a job to do."

Catherine caught Heather's hand gently, "you swore you wouldn't tell anyone and you can't, my life depends on it. If they know I'm alive they'd kill me, they don't want any of the experiments alive because it means we can talk about what they did."

"I promise," Heather hugged her, "you're my sister and I have to protect you somehow."

* * *

A/N: Trust me when I say, that comes back to bite them in the butt later on. Heather and alcohol...not good, Catherine's father (Thomas not Van Helsing) is going to cause issues. Next we see Tess and Catherine having girl time plus JT has figured out where they took Vincent and it isn't in the tri-state areas like he thought.


	7. Author Note: Catch Up

For those of you with questions I apologize for not clarifying before and for the confusion. I gotten many questions and I decided to a little note for everyone so you can get up to date if you are a little lost.

This is where we are…

As of Chapter 6, it has been six weeks since Vincent was taken; JT, Catherine and Tess are trying to find him via information. Catherine can't tell anyone about the baby because it puts the baby and her in dangerous. Everyone outside of Tess and JT are being informed that she had a miscarriage.

The time is counting up to the confrontation in Chapter 1, the fight that puts Catherine against her biological father, code name Van Helsing (because I don't actually know the guy's name and Van Helsing seems like a cool name for a guy who hunts down rogue government experiments).

As for questions about Heather, she is Vanessa and Thomas Chandler's biological daughter. One they later had after Catherine came into their lives.

Muirfield has always had a hook into Thomas Chandler, dangling information when they want it. They decide to inform him to try to scare away Catherine from Vincent. They have had both under surveillance but have not acted on it till orders were given at a specific time.

It will later be explored but there are two factions of Muirfield; one that wants Vincent dead and the other that wants him alive. Van Helsing wants the program to be kept alive so his mission is to keep Vincent alive…the reason he captured him (more to explained but he was basically trying to protect him in a strange way).

For those who are wondering, Catherine is about ten weeks pregnant and her hybrid abilities were activated by stress and her need to protect her baby (after having been attacked by Gabe and thrown across a courtyard). She is in a mind set right now of 'find Vincent and protect my baby' while trying to act like her world is completely normal and nothing has happened. Hence the reason she is still working and trying to live. She knows that this time, rescuing Vincent will not be as easy as the first time.

I hope that answers a lot of questions. Look for the new chapter tomorrow.


	8. A Place to Start

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Out in town, Tess and Catherine were shopping at stores when Catherine stopped at a stand of baby items. She smiled and fingered one of the onesies, Tess walked over to her.

"Oh no, we are not doing baby stuff. This is about you and me today, not you, me and baby."

Catherine took it down, "but I have to…its perfect. I mean look at what it says."

Tess looked at the print and chuckled, "Daddy's Little Animal…oh yeah, we're definitely buying it but no more baby stuff."

"I can't believe I'll be a mom in a few months, I'll be fat and hungry."

Tess pointed at her, "don't forget moody because you'll definitely be moody. God, you will be fat and I'll have to find another partner when you go on maternity leave…why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Falling in love, letting some guy get you pregnant…I don't care how hot he is." Catherine looked at her, "don't think I haven't looked…he's a very fine piece of meat you got there. If I wasn't already with someone and he wasn't all," she leaned in and whispered, "beast-boy than I'd try that."

Catherine's eyes turned gold and Tess leaned back, "mine…stay away." Her hazel eyes returned and she shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Oh I do and trust me, he is all yours. Guess I have to get used to the whole eye bit. Come on, let's go get those pedicures."

* * *

After a day out, both girls retired to the new apartment to find JT frantically getting equipment together and making a few handheld bombs like he had used before to knock out power.

"Thank God, I've been trying to reach you both. I've figured out where he is and it's gonna be the fight of all fights. He's at the main Muirfield Operations Office, in Northern New Mexico just outside Taos."

Catherine looked at JT as she sat down, "okay wait…it's been almost six weeks since he was taken and we know nothing…we can't just go in without a plan."

Tess sat down after pulling up a chair, "Cat's right…we need a plan. We need to know anything they can pull and be prepared for it. We probably need to stake out the place, see who comes and goes. Know what their security is like and what we have to get to them."

"And if we have to," Catherine sighed, "I try to set up a meeting with Van Helsing…see if he wants to talk to his daughter. Convince him I will take Vincent's place…he leads me to Vincent to assure me he's still alive and I go insane on him or let Vincent do it. However, let's just stake out the place first."

JT moved his hands in the air, "you're right…okay, we need a plan. I'll come up with something by tomorrow, information and we'll develop a game plan." He pointed at Catherine, "he gave me an ulcer every time I turned around; you and your baby are giving me about five at the moment on top of his."

Catherine smirked, "well said baby has a godmother, of course you'll be honorary godfather. Uncle JT, the man who will corrupt my kid with information they should never have about his or her parents."

"I'll just teach them to deck people who piss them off, you got it better." Tess chuckled and JT gave a small smile. "I mean, I have defense and you have blackmail."

* * *

They left to go upstairs as JT formulated a plan, Catherine looked at Tess on the stairs. "Should I tell him about Heather?"

"After, definitely after he figures out where beast-boy is." Tess pushed her up the stairs, "can't have him loose concentration with a seventh ulcer…by now his stomach is probably eating itself. If you tell him, it'll go to his brain and devour that."

Catherine nodded, "good idea."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we see a plan formulated and them heading into the mountains for Vincent. I dare you to Google map search the Taos, New Mexico area to see what they will be heading into. If you spot the area you think they will be going in the mountains, like say a circle of metal that looks like a pool of water far out then you'll understand. I actually used Google maps to map the area in my mind...fiction based on fact.

The next chapter will probably be posted in a few days instead of my regular next day posting. I will be away from the internet for a while and will not be able to post but I will be working on it. I promise to post as soon as possible.


	9. Animal Instincts

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Catherine sat at the edge of her tent as the three of them camped in the mountains of Taos, New Mexico. It was the hidden complex that JT had traced back to Muirfield and they had gone about scouting it for weeks only to find that it had been empty. They would return to the city the next day and resume their search for Vincent.

"Hey," Tess sat down beside her. "We'll find him, you and the baby will have him back soon."

Shaking her head she looked at her partner, "no we won't just find him, we're going to destroy Muirfield in the process of finding him."

Catherine got up and walked to the edge of the camp, allowing herself to hit a tree and it break in two. JT joined Tess as the tree fell over, both aware that Muirfield would be in pieces by the time Catherine got through with the search for Vincent.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Using binoculars Catherine looked at the shipping yard that she had tracked Vincent too. Her senses grew as the pregnancy progressed, she could sense her child and through it her mate…Vincent. Her animal senses had practically lead to the New England dock which she sat watching.

Vincent had escaped once but they had dragged him back in, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be able to strike and when she did Muirfield would be destroyed. Pulling out her phone she dialed JT.

"Yep what's up?"

"Did you find him?" Catherine spoke softly as she still watched the shipping yard. "My father, did you find him?"

JT moved around the room, she could practically hear the small movements through the phone. "I did and I tracked a number to him. Are we thinking revenge?"

"No, justice." Catherine put down the binoculars, "sent the number to my phone. I'll talk to you again when I bring Vincent home." She hung up and again looked down at the yard where she could practically smell Vincent inside. Time seemed to pass and finally Catherine pulled out her phone, dialing the number JT sent to her.

"Cullen?"

"Listen closely, I'm aware of you and I know you took Vincent Keller. I have tracked him to his current location at the Virginia Shipping Yards. Meet me here tomorrow morning and let's finish this."

The voice on the phone went silent for only a moment, "Catherine he is dangerous and I'm only looking out for you."

"He's not dangerous to me, face to face and no one else. I want to see your face when I put bullets in your men, this ends tomorrow." She hung up the phone and made her way across the top of the building, jumping to the ground and landing on her feet and hands unharmed.

One look back at the yards she ran to her car and allowed herself to drive to the small motel she was staying in. The next morning would be the end of Muirfield and the beginning of a new life.

* * *

Andrew Cullen stood at the entrance of the building where he had been keeping Vincent securely held. Several men stood at the door while he stood a few feet away, ready to do what had to be done. He hadn't wanted his daughter harmed but he had no choice but to put her down like the experiment she had been to begin with. Keller was too dangerous for her and with the drive to get him back he knew without a doubt that some of her animal instinct was burning though in search of its. It was clear pregnancy was not possible as word had reached him that she had miscarried a child. Two trans-species couldn't reproduce and Catherine would accept no other than another animal like her.

Without warning they all saw Catherine walking towards them, he took two steps forward. "No guns and I'll let you see him…that's fair right?"

She gave a smiled and discarded the weapons to the side. One of his men moved to pick them up but in a flash she was knocking them aside with one punch to each. Her eyes met his as she stepped over his men, they were golden and she had a predatory look on her. "Nothing is fair in love and war. You created me and now you live with the consequences."

For the first time in his life he ran away and found Vincent in the room with three of his men, who were there to try to interrogate the beast. They looked at him and he shook his head, "we have to leave now."

"What do we do with Keller?"

Cullen shook his head, "nothing, we miscalculated a vital factor."

* * *

A low growl made all four look at the doorway to see Catherine walking through, her eyes clearly golden and no weapons in her hands. The growl made Vincent raise his head, although by the time he looked up Catherine had regulated her eyes back to their normal color.

Two of the men went at her and she quickly disposed of them with a simple shove and punch, both lay in a heap on the floor. The third, Ming, made his way over and Catherine stopped to watch him. He raised a gun and moved to fire the weapon.

"NO CATHERINE!" Vincent yelled as the gun discharged but Catherine moved quickly, causing the bullet to fly past her. She turned and kicked the weapon away before punching Ming to the ground, his head hitting the concrete hard enough blood began to pool around the black hair.

Picking up the gun, Catherine looked at Cullen. "Uncuff him now."Without hesitation he uncuffed Vincent and moved away only to have Catherine hold a gun to his head.

* * *

Catherine held a gun at his head, the man who was her biological father and the man who took Vincent. He stared at her as if shocked she was the one holding the gun, Vincent was a few feet away watching.

"Catherine, this isn't how we wanted things to go."

"You mean you didn't want me ever to find out what I was meant for…that I was already perfected for your trans-species super soldier project?" She shook her head, "you made me who I am…you told my mother it was for the good of everyone and she believed you. That I was an innocent who managed to escape the experiments and she could take me, raise me without ever acting like I wasn't their own child. But that's not true, you had already perfected my genes and all you had to do was wait till I got pregnant…then your trans-species hybrid would be ripe for the taking and my death would fall to childbirth."

He put up his hands, "I swear I didn't know till you were already born and your blood sample was returned. We thought if we paired you with Lowan it would be best…but your mother helped him escape without knowing our plans. Then we discovered you had been seen with Keller, we knew it was your natural instinct in play…animal to animal attraction if you forgive the misnomer. We just had to wait but when we got word that Lowan planned to kill Keller we had to do something."

Vincent walked over, "is that why I'm still alive…you were going to let Catherine rescue me and then let us escape. You're just lying in wait for me to impregnate her aren't you?"

"We knew she was our best chance at perfecting it…we were just waiting." He smiled at Catherine and nodded, "but we don't have to any longer…because it's already been done hasn't it?"

She put the gun to his forehead, "if you want to call me an animal go ahead but know that with animals comes an instinct so deadly you want to run when you try to take our young. You'll never get ahold of my child…because you'll die here tonight."

Vincent looked at Catherine, "you're pregnant…but the test was negative."

"It was looking for human hormones, not an animal derivative." Catherine starred at the man on the ground. "JT realized something was wrong the minute I started showing similar behaviors you had…he realized I was a hybrid myself, the hybrid they had perfected in embryotic trials."

"She was perfect in every way, showing nothing but dormant instinct…the prefect hybrid."

* * *

A/N: And we are back at the beginning. I am so sorry I am late, I had summer school and now I am back at the university for harder classes. I hope everyone who has been eager for this enjoys it. No promises as to when the next chapter will be up but I will try sometime between tomorrow and two weeks end. By the way, if you watch the Beauty and the Beast Season 2 promo you will see where I got a lot of this from.

Its called 'Beauty and the Beast Burn Preview' and I encourage everyone to watch the preview.


	10. Return to Chaos

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Catherine pulled the radio from her back pocket as she trained the gun on Cullen. "He's detained, you guys can come in."

"Who is coming, I'm FBI so no one can do anything to me Catherine." Cullen eyed her, "shoot me now like you want to."

She pushed a hand against his neck and growled at Vincent when he got close to her. Turning back to Cullen she let gold eyes stare into green, "I will not give you the satisfaction of becoming the animal you think we are. I am more human than you could ever be even with my trans-species DNA. I suggest you shut up because soon you won't be as quiet as you'd like to be."

Vincent turned his head at the sight of Tess and JT walking in, the cop raised one of the tranq guns and shot Cullen. The man fell a few minutes later and JT bent down to tie Cullen's hands up. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," Tess looked at Catherine and pointed between her eyes. "Got the whole wild thing going there."

Catherine's eyes turned back to their brown color seconds later, "did you pull the car up?"

"Heat sensed the place too, no one around." Tess nodded to Vincent. "Good to see you alive Beast Boy, keeping her sane has been quite a task." Placing her hands on her hips she shook her head, "I found the bullets in the car, was it really smart to come in with empty guns."

"I'm more bark than bite." Catherine spoke as if it was nothing at all. "Let's get him back to the shed and tie him up, I want answers out of him."

Vincent immediately helped JT get the man out to the car, placing Cullen in the trunk. Looking at his friend as the trunk was shut he asked a simple question. "What happened to Catherine?"

"After we failed to find you the first month she started embracing the trans-species DNA." JT watched as Catherine and Tess exited the building. "Adapted to her senses and reflexes, practically tracked you here with all the animal instincts she had." Clasping his friend's arm JT shook his head, "she did everything she could to find you man."

* * *

The shed was part of the abandoned sewer system, JT and Vincent used manacles and chains to keep Cullen tied up. Tess shook her head, "he'll wake up in a few hours. Whizz Kid and I will take first watch, you two go get cleaned up."

JT nodded to Catherine, "we got this."

Vincent looked at Catherine as the woman bore into Cullen, "hey come on." She caught the hand he placed on her arm and nodded, turning towards the exit.

The walk to the complex was silent and the quiet concerned Vincent as he had never heard Catherine stay quiet for long. As they reached the place he and JT shared, Catherine pulled out keys and opened the door as if she'd done it for forever.

Once inside he watched her lock the doors and enact a security system, finally turning to look at him after she had secured them inside the place. Catherine threw herself at him and he caught her, holding her close. She pulled back and traced his face gently. "I love you so much."

"I…I have so many questions." Vincent pulled away and walked a few feet before turning to her. "You're like me…you have corrupted DNA?"

Catherine shook her head, "no they perfected my DNA so it's specifically trans-species DNA. From what I gather the only thing different is that my senses and reflexes, plus some strength and healing capabilities. Other than that I'm me," moving over to him she took his hand.

"How far along are you?"

She gave a small smile, "about twelve weeks and I can sense it already."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked away, "Catherine…"

She turned her head towards the door and gave a small sniff before turning back to him, Vincent looked between the door and her. Shrugging Catherine went to the bar and grabbed water from the small fridge there. "It was a stray dog, nothing more."

"When I was taken the only thing I thought of was getting back here and keeping you safe. I thought when I got back everything would be stable," he walked over to the bar, "but instead I have an FBI agent tied up in the sewers, you a trans-species hybrid and both of that DNA passed on to a child. It's a lot to process, I don't know what to say to all this."

Silence rang through the room before Catherine finally spoke. "You process the information and let me know when you're done." She rounded the bar and started towards the doorway to go upstairs but he grabbed her arm and she turned with a low growl and glowing eyes. Vincent let go of her arm and her eyes turned back to normal. Placing her hands up she shook her head, "I'm sorry it's a protective reflex. From what JT and I can gather, anytime someone grabs me or places me in danger my animal instincts flare. It's a protective reflex in regards to protecting my child and of all the people I shouldn't do that to, I do it to you." Looking down she sighed before finding his eyes with her own. "I guess maybe we both need time. I'll be upstairs on the third floor when you're ready to talk."

* * *

It was some hours later that Tess and JT arrived back to home base, security cameras were watching Cullen and he was gagged as well as tied up. They found Vincent staring out a window and Catherine nowhere in sight.

"Where's Catherine?" JT held out his arms and Vincent looked at the ceiling.

"Upstairs," he sighed and walked over to them. "We both have a lot to think about, I've been gone two months and the world is upside down. She went…"

Tess gave a smirk, "you grabbed her didn't you?" Folding her arms she chuckled, "yeah she goes all animal when you do that. JT and I learned after the first few times not to touch her without permission. You get used to it eventually, although for you it might take a little longer since last time you saw her she was normal or seemed normal."

Vincent put his hands up, "JT give it to me straight…what type of life does Catherine have to look forward to?"

"Dude she's normal, the genes are tied to pregnancy." JT sat down and began typing on his computers as Vincent made his way over to the table. "Whether it had been you or some other guy the genes would have surfaced the minute she became pregnant."

"So she was designed to only display the genes when…"

"Yes but not only that," JT stood up and started looking through papers. "Oh here it is, I had a OB friend do an early amnio and he faxed me the results yesterday. I told Catherine that I set up the appointment because given that you weren't here I had to help in the whole caretaking department."

Tess shook her head, "we both agreed that she should get the test because if you could dissect the DNA early you could predict what the kid would be like. Catherine agreed for Vincent's sake, you remember the lecture she gave us about his freak out over the idea of their kid being too much animal."

JT held up the test results, "the genetic testing came back and I locked onto all the markers that both you and Catherine have from your trans-species DNA." He held the results out to Vincent and the ex-physician reviewed the black and white answers.

* * *

Reading over the results on the paper Vincent sat down in a chair. "There are only two markers present from my corrupt DNA and ten from Catherine's."

"Exactly," JT sat down and started working on his computer. "Check the marker list that Vanessa collected from the experiments and you see the only thing you two are going to worry about are eye color, reflexes and healing abilities. Out of those twelve markers, seven are recessive so they won't affect the kid."

"So our child…" he chuckled and smiled, "I mean our daughter is going to be normal."

"It's a girl?" JT's head popped up and found Vincent laying the paper on the desk, pointing to a set of markers. "Huh, well it is. What's your thoughts on that?"

Vincent grinned, "it's perfect, a girl just like her mother."

He was gone before another word could be said, Tess shook her head as she sat down with a beer. "All you have to do to turn him around is tell him the kid is okay and a girl."

* * *

A/N: If you were expecting it to be all happy and lovey-dovey right after finding Vincent than sorry to burst your bubble. I actually was thinking that route before I re-watched a few episodes and remembered how much Vincent freaked out at the idea of a baby. Of course like any dad, the minute he realizes its a girl he's already wrapped around her thumb and in love.

Names...someone give me names for the baby. I have a few in mind but I want some ideas as well.


	11. Start of Answers

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Vincent arrived upstairs to find the floor empty, sniffing the air he smelt a trace of Catherine but she was not physically there. Heading back downstairs he walked in the room to find Tess and JT talking about what to do with Cullen.

"Catherine's not upstairs, where would she go?"

Tess' head snapped up, "what do you mean she's not upstairs?"

"She's not physically upstairs, I can smell her scent but not her so where would she go?"

JT stood up and placed his hands on his head, "oh man, she no doubt went after Cullen."

Tess brought up the video feed and indeed on it Catherine stood a few feet away from Cullen just staring at him. "We should go."

"No you stay, I'll go." Vincent left the room and both Tess and JT looked at each other.

* * *

Finding Catherine in the sewers Vincent waited to see what she'd do because he doubted she'd harm Cullen if she hadn't already. The man started to wake up as Catherine sat down on a dry piece of concrete, a tranq gun in hand. His gag seemed to have been removed as it sat around his neck.

"Catherine?" Cullen looked at her and she just silently stared at her. "Where is everyone, where is Keller?"

"Not here," she stood up and walked towards him. "Give me answers, why did you do what you did to me? Why did you do what you did to Vincent? What was the reason for Muirfield's experiments?"

He shook his head, "I can't tell you that."

Squatting in front of him Catherine got nose to nose in his face. "You owe me answers, unlike all those other agents you accept me as your daughter so it's time to start being a father and give me answers. If not for me, for the sake of your grandchild. I have trans-species DNA and mix that with unstable DNA that Vincent has, my child could be genetically threatened. I need to know for my child's sake because if it dies because of something you could have prevented then you will face both me and Vincent. I assure you that isn't something you want."

Cullen leaned back as much as possible, "there is no doubt your child will be trans-species but Keller's DNA most likely leaves the child with unstable DNA. If you don't miscarry before the child is born than it will eventually leave you no choice but to put it down. Keller's DNA mixed in means that it'll be uncontrollable and a danger to you."

"Why was Murifield created?"

"As a protection branch, they wanted to create super soldiers since the first Gulf War. Scientists began experimenting with animals and realized that it should have been the other way. So we began two separate trials, one with a child and one with embryos. After you were perfected we realized which species were perfect unlike with Lowan where a mixture was introduced. Then we moved on after Lowan escaped to other projects, however kept an eye on you from afar. After 9/11 they realized the project had to start up again and we began working with soldiers in a remote part of the desert knowing that families would accept death by combat if the subjects went south."

Catherine stood up and he followed her eyes, "so to you we're all just test subjects that didn't work out? You have no humanity, none of you do and you don't care if you screw up everyone's life in the process."

"That isn't true…I've worried about you from the day I discovered you didn't escape the project's testing. The geneticists theorized that the genes were absent, that they never made it through replication but your tests results said differently. From that day I found out I kept it quiet so you could have a normal life. Things just got complicated and I had to reveal the truth when you were spotted with Keller."

Walking to the piece of concrete she had been on before Catherine sat down. "You destroyed my family the day you created me and you don't even care about that. All you see is the perfect test subject who will in turn give birth to the perfect hybrid subject you've craved all along."

"Due to Keller it'll be nothing but an animal, he's the one that's screwed everything up." Cullen spat the sentence out. "You were doing fine till he intervened, your life is upside down because of him Catherine and you need to realize that. If it wasn't for him you'd have a normal life with a controlled child."

Standing up she pointed the gun at his shoulder, "Vincent is the only stability I have left and if it comes down to it, I'll kill myself before I abandon him. That'd piss you off, that your perfected project terminates herself so you don't harm the botched project."

"You wouldn't dare kill yourself, you don't have the stomach to do such a thing Catherine."

"I guess we'll find out one day." She pulled the trigger and a tranq dart hit his shoulder as she backed up.

* * *

Moments after Cullen was knocked out Vincent emerged from the shadows, he looked at Catherine as she pulled a tape recorder out of her back pocket and pressed stop. "Did you get the answers you wanted?" Brown eyes met his as Catherine turned to face him. "I've been there the whole time."

"I know, I could sense you when you arrived." She looked at the tape recorder, "I want to take down Muirfield but I don't know how. I don't know how high this goes but I'm not going to stop until he gives me the answers he needs." Shaking her head Catherine placed her arms around herself, "I'm scared for this baby Vincent, of the genetic heritage it will have and if maybe having it isn't the best idea. You were right, we're hunted like the animals we are and a baby shouldn't have that type of life."

Moving over he wrapped his arms around Catherine and kissed her forehead. "JT got those results back from the early amniocentesis and I read them." He pulled back and tipped Catherine's chin back so her eyes met his. "She is going to be perfect like her mother, only having twelve trans-species markers out of the dozens we both have individually, ten from you and two from me. Only five are active and the others are recessive so they won't affect her. Genetically our daughter is perfect and the only thing we need to worry about is providing a stable environment for her."

Catherine gave a small smile, "daughter?"

"Daughter and she's going to be as beautiful as her mother."

"You're already lost aren't you?" A chuckle escaped the cop, "you're in love with the idea of a daddy's girl aren't you?"

"You'd better believe it," he kissed her nose. "I now have a bigger reason to want to take down Muirfield. The idea of walking our daughter to school every day and taking her to soccer or softball games. Just being able to give her a normal life, do normal things with her or for her. I mean, hiding away I can't exactly say 'why don't you invite some girls over and have a sleepover' and that's something I want for her."

A grin emerged on Catherine's face as she gently shook her head. "You're so in love with her already and somehow weeks ago you were so afraid of having a baby. You can't think of not having her can you?"

"No and honestly," he shook his head as he spoke, "I don't want to. I want to take down Muirfield and raise our daughter together. Perhaps have those other two we talked about, along with that small dog."

"Whoa, let's get this one out and at least two before we start talking another." Catherine smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "But the dog we can negotiate on at any time after we take down Muirfield."

* * *

Heading back home they found Tess leaving the building, "hey there you are." She pulled out her phone and shook her head, "Joe says there's a body with our name on it. I told him you needed another day but you'd be in tomorrow morning to explain what's going on." Catherine gave her a confused look, "not this whole thing, I mean the pregnancy thing. You're past miscarriage danger zone and frankly after being thrown into stone and not miscarrying, I think you're fine. You can't hide it forever, I mean that baby is going to grow and with it, so are you. I suggest you start accepting the fact that you can't hide your condition anymore."

"Tess if I tell him then I'll be put on desk duty."

She shrugged, "tell him you'll go on desk duty when you hit sixteen weeks, that'll give you another month. Besides, you'll probably be a hippo soon so trying to run would be more fun to watch than to watch the suspects getting away." Looking to Vincent she motioned to Catherine. "Talk some sense into her, you seem to be the only one who can."

"You must be mistaken," Vincent eyed Tess with humor. "Trying to talk sense into Catherine is like trying to talk to a brick wall. I gave up on that a while ago, she's the one to talk sense into me."

Catherine chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow and I promise I'll talk to Joe about the baby."

"Good because I don't want to explain to Whizz Kid and Beast Boy why you got shot while pregnant." She pulled on her coat, "I can already see that conversation going down and it doesn't end well in my favor."

Both Vincent and Catherine looked at each other as Tess left, laughter seemed to follow the look. "She's something, I'll give you that."

Hitting his arm Catherine shook her head. "You're just now figuring that out?"

* * *

A/N: Tess always gives some lightness to the situation. Next the team works to bring down Muirfield and we see just how badly Heather spilled information to their father (Catherine's adopted father). Plus Thomas meets Vincent by accident...


	12. Abandoning Bliss

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Vincent opened his eyes at the sound of a groan followed by something hitting his leg. Rolling over he found Catherine laying across the bed with her head against his legs. Smirking he sat up and looked down at her. The light in her apartment bedroom accented her far better than the room at his place.

"What's wrong?"

"My pants don't fit," she shook her head and pointed up at him. "Oh no, don't you smirk because this is your fault. I'm getting fat because of you buddy."

Leaning down he kissed her gently upside down. "I gladly take responsibility for our daughter's residence inside you. Now, why don't you call Tess since its Saturday and beg her to take you shopping."

"Can't, it's Joe weekend off and they're going to Coney Island. I promised her that I'd leave her alone this weekend."

"Then get undressed and come back to bed."

Catherine stood up and moved to her closet, "I promised to meet Dad and Brooke for lunch. After the whole phasing out with Dad and basically abandoning him I owe it to him to be on time." She pulled out a dress and leggings, "beside my father called my father to tell him you'd been captured so technically he thinks I'm safe once again. The only thing I have to worry about is explaining why I'm still pregnant when I said I'd miscarried."

Vincent watched her get dressed as if it was art being sculpted. "Let me meet him." That made Catherine's head shoot up. "Catherine eventually he's going to see me or Heather will and something will be said. Besides, I don't plan on hiding away during our daughter's birth or her life for that matter so I can't continue to hide from your family."

Sitting on the bed Catherine placed a hand on his face. "I'm not asking you to run or hide away. I need just this lunch with them and once I tell my father I'm pregnant then I will let him know that I will not be leaving you."

"Okay," taking her hand Vincent kissed her palm. "But I want to be there when you tell him you're pregnant, at least in the shadows."

Her eyes flashed gold and she smirked before kissing him. "I think I can take care of myself now, we have the second head of Muirfield hidden away in a sewer and I took down that branch by myself. I don't think my dad is going to be any issue."

"Still I'd feel more comfortable if I was nearby," Vincent ran his hand down her belly till it rested over the tiny beating heart deep inside her. "Call it a paternal necessity but I'd feel much more comfortable knowing I was there in case you both need me."

* * *

Moving away she pulled on shoes and smirked. "I dread the day boys come asking to take her on a date."

Vincent flung back the covers and pulled a t-shirt and jeans from the drawer of the dresser, "she won't be dating till she's at least thirty. Don't be giving her any ideas either, none of that romantic stuff."

Catherine grabbed her coat and laughed, "oh it's going to be Daddy who gives her all the fairy tales to make her believe in princes."

Vincent followed her towards the kitchen, "oh and where is your prince I ask?"

"I was a dragon princess when I was little," she turned and placed her hands around his neck. "And I got the last of the strongest dragons alive, so I think my fairy tale has been fulfilled."

A shift in the air made Vincent turn his head towards the door, Catherine sniffed the air and cursed under her breath. "It was just supposed to be Heather but my father…go now."

"Catherine…"

She pushed him away gently and whispered at a level she knew he heard. "Go now."

* * *

However by the time the words left her the door was opening and both Heather and Thomas walked in. Both stopped at the sight of Catherine and Vincent feet away, Catherine let a low growl go.

"Catherine…" his hand touched her arm and she took a step towards him. "Heather, Mr. Chandler this isn't the best time to do or say anything rash."

Thomas closed the door and pulled Heather back, "my contact said you had been captured."

"I found him and rescued him." Catherine snapped and took another step towards Vincent as he pulled her towards him. "He isn't some animal to be caged despite what you and Muirfield thinks."

"Heather informed Brooke of the situation and I was told, that your symptoms aren't going away. That you'll have to live with them for your whole life, my contact said he could help you get rid of them. Let me contact him and we can help you Catherine, and Keller can…"

Catherine's eyes went golden as a low growl was admitted. "Don't finish that sentence because I don't want to hear it."

"Mr. Chandler the contact you are speaking to is no doubt Andrew Cullen, the man that is Catherine's biological father and the man who created her with trans-species DNA." Vincent put up his hands and looked at Catherine. "Where is the tape recorder?"

She pointed to her coat on the couch, "left pocket."

Vincent walked over and got the tape recorder from her coat only to walk to Thomas. Holding out the tape recorder he eyed the man, "listen to it and decide for yourself whether to condemn your daughter for something that is in her very DNA."

Thomas snatched it away and pressed play, all four listening to the confessions Cullen had been giving Catherine over a week. The conversation about the baby made Thomas look at Catherine, she'd rested her hand against her belly at the entire conversation.

* * *

Twenty minutes seemed to stretch on before Heather shook her head, "shut it off…"

"Heather?"

She took the tape recorder and pressed stop, "Catherine can't help what is going on and you heard it Dad, about Vincent and the baby. He's been hiding all this time because of what they did to him and Catherine clearly means a lot to him if he allowed himself to come out of hiding." She threw up her hands and walked to Catherine. "I am so sorry about what they did to you but you're still my sister."

Catherine hugged her sister and nodded, "thank you."

Heather looked at Vincent, "if you ever hurt her or that baby I will personally turn you over to Muirfield without a second thought."

"I promise you that Catherine and our daughter mean everything to me."

* * *

Thomas pulled out his phone and dialed a number, the beeps made all three look up. "I'm sorry but I have to do this Catherine, I have to help you." He closed the phone and placed it in his pocket. "They'll be here soon to do what has to be done."

"How could you?" Catherine rushed over but Vincent caught her, her eyes glowed gold as she tried to lunge at Thomas. Vincent held her back with all the strength he had. "How could you betray me like this, you're putting a death sentence on all our heads. Muirfield won't stop till all traces of us are destroyed and all knowledge gone, that includes you and Heather."

Vincent whispered at a low level inaudible to human ears. "We have to go, we have to go right now. Settle this score later when we're free of Muirfield, Catherine we have to go."

She had tears in her eyes as she leaned back against Vincent. Turning away she looked around the room, Vincent stared at Thomas as Catherine paced the room before trying to get to the front door. Thomas shook his head, "there is no way out Catherine so you can't leave. I know you won't hurt us and clearly Keller won't try either.

"This isn't over!" Catherine's voice held malice as she headed towards the bedroom, Vincent followed her. Thomas followed with Heather behind, they watched both make it for the fire escape. Getting to the window they watched Vincent jumping down off the fire escape. Catherine started to climb the fire escape railing when Thomas grabbed her arm.

"You'll kill yourself!"

She pulled her arm out from his grasp and turned to look at him, "I'm not human remember!"

With that Catherine jumped off the railing and landed on her hands and feet just mere inches from Vincent. She looked up to see Heather and her father staring down at her, she felt for Vincent's arm and he let his hand eclipse hers as they both made a run for it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the bliss was short lived but this is reality and Muirfield is going to be after them. What do you think is going to happen now?


	13. A Small Little Town outside Denver

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

JT paced the room as Vincent stood packing two bags, the man had shown up two days late claiming that Catherine was in danger from her own family. Upon asking where the cop was the only thing stated was that she was safe in their secure hideout.

"You do realize Tess is going to be asking where she's at." JT watched as Vincent shoved clothes from shopping bags into duffel bags. "What do I tell her when she asks where Cat is?"

Vincent packed food in the bag, "tell her that Catherine and the baby are in danger and we had to move to an undisclosed location." Closing the bags he looked around on the bar for the fake IDs Catherine had made for them as well as the birth certificates that JT had gotten on a whim for them during his capture months before. "Look, I'll text you the number of the burner phone before destroying the old one." Walking to his friend he placed a hand on the man's shoulders, "I have to protect them both man, this is Catherine and my daughter so the rules have changed."

"I understand man, I do. Just protect them and I'll work my end from here, I'll let you know when it's safe if it ever is."

Vincent picked up the bags and threw one on his back, "I'll let you know when you and Tess officially become godparents."

"You better man." He smiled as Vincent left the place they'd called home, "you'd better."

* * *

Three Months Later, Undisclosed Town outside Denver

* * *

Vincent looked up when one of the locals walked over to the truck he was working on. The man bent chuckled and shook his head. "That wife of yours is sure something, I just went by Marcy's to get a dozen eggs and the woman wouldn't let me leave till I had some lunch. You did good Vincent, she's quite a catch and quite the cook too."

Tom Marcus was the owner of the small mechanic shop that Vincent worked at, willing to give a stranger a job to support his wife and unborn child. The 80 year old man reminded Vincent constantly that he'd made a good choice in picking Catherine as a wife. "Would you believe me if I told you she was born with those cooking skills?"

"Now that I would," the man examined the truck and nodded. "I guess the belt is the only thing left to fix. You can do that tomorrow because right now you are going to go take Catherine home and get her off her feet. She has now business being on her feet at this point, that baby could drop at any moment."

Putting his tools away Vincent wiped his hands off, "I'll see you tomorrow Tom, have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

Making his way across the street and down to blocks to Marcy's Café, Vincent walked into the warm room to see Catherine sitting in a booth with her feet on the opposite side doing what looked like financial books. She smiled as he neared her despite not looking up till he was beside her.

"Hi handsome."

He bent down and kissed her gently, "hi back beautiful. Tom practically ordered me to take you home, gave me the rest of the day off." Squatting down he placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it. "How has she been today?"

"Well she kicked up a storm after you left this morning," Catherine smirked at him. "Then settled in for a nap after I ate breakfast and has been doing some somersaults to insist I sit down. Right now she's resting as she always does after having a fun day."

Vincent chuckled and looked at the books on the table, "you almost done?"

"Yeah I was just reviewing them like Marcy asked, insisted more like. I swear no one thinks I can stand up longer than two hours. I'm pregnant not invalid and I wish people would understand that."

He held out his hand and she stood up from the booth only to turn and stack all the papers together. He picked up a few and placed them on top of her stack. "I'll wait here…" he stopped when his phone rang and sighed. "No doubt that's JT calling with information."

"Talk to him and I'll meet you outside."

* * *

Walking outside the café Vincent answered the ringing phone. "Yeah what's up?"

"_What's up, that's all you got to say because I swear to God Beast Boy if you don't put Catherine on this line I will track you down."_ Vincent chuckled at the sound of Tess's threat, checking his watch he saw it had been two weeks since the woman had talked to Catherine. The two talked once every two weeks from the burner phone JT had acquired for Tess to be able to call them. _"Now where is the lovely new Mrs. Keller?"_

"First off we're not really married and second she'll be out in a moment. I think she's lecturing her employer about the woman's insistence that a pregnant woman shouldn't be on her feet for more than two hours a day." Vincent looked through the window to see Catherine accepting the leftovers of the day from Marcy. "Give her two minutes and I can hand the phone over to her."

Tess sighed, _"hold on because Whizz Kid has something that he has to tell you."_ The phone seemed to change hands because seconds later JT was on the phone.

"_Vincent it's good to know you two are alive and having a seemingly normal life but things are about to explode here."_ Vincent heard Tess yell that everything was fine, _"no it's not fine. After Cullen disappeared everything seemed to explode within Muirfield or so it seems. Any chatter I pick up off of the monitoring seems to surround the fact that with most of the agents either dead or having gone missing and with the second in charge it's falling apart. The entire branch is destabilizing because of a loss of agents. The fact two cross-species experiments are on the loose together just causes more of an issue."_

Vincent put up a hand as if to stop JT's ramble, Catherine was beside him a few seconds later. "What can we do about it, if Muirfield is destabilizing how does that help us currently? I mean if it helps enough that we can come home…"

"_It doesn't really, I caught something the other day and it seems like they are trying to salvage what they can. From what it seems they're going back to the drawing board but Tess and I got a location, we're going to try to blow it before anything can be moved."_

Catherine took the phone, "JT that's too much of risk, if you two get caught…"

"_It's a chance we'll take Cat and we're going to be careful I promise. Either way we managed to get that tape recorder from your father's custody before it got destroyed. Apparently Muirfield threatened him that if he comes into contact with you or Heather they are to turn you over or face the consequences. Tess and I are the only ones who have any idea where you guys are and even we're not sure where the hell you are exactly so you're safe."_

"You have the evidence, don't you have some friend who knows someone who knows someone that's high up?" She looked at Vincent as he took the bags from her hands.

JT chuckled, _"actually I do but I'd be risking my neck in more ways than one."_

"Is Cullen still alive?"

"_Yeah Tess and I have made it real comfortable for him, he's alive and well. Anyways there's not much I can do unless I think to risk my life."_

Vincent looked at Catherine and she nodded. "Okay, we'll talk about it later. Can I talk to Tess now?"

* * *

Later that evening Catherine was getting into bed when Vincent walked into the room. He laid down in bed and looked at her as she brushed her hair out. Laying the brush aside Catherine sighed and ran her hands across her belly.

"Part of me wants to get into the White House myself and just blow this apart." Laying down she looked at Vincent. "Not having my father on my side is hard because he'd be able to slap a lawsuit on the entire government just due to my mom's files alone. I mean, you and I are proof but her files would show every horror Muirfield did."

Resting a hand on her over their daughter Vincent smiled. "Maybe just maybe if Tess and JT succeed then Muirfield will be scattered just long enough for our little girl to be born. When that happens maybe being a grandfather will be enough for your father to realize that she needs to be protected."

"You know we still haven't decided on a name." Catherine sighed and placed a hand over his. "I mean we know her middle name will be after my mom but her first is still up in the air. I like Michaela after your dad or maybe Mina after your brother."

"I was kind of partial to the name Zoe or Emily." His eyes caught hers and he smiled. "Zoe means life and Emily means to rival."

Catherine tested the names on her tongue, "Emily Vanessa Keller or Zoe Vanessa Keller, which sounds more severe when she's in trouble." Both thought for a few minutes before speaking the name at the same time.

"Emily." Laughter followed the announcement and Vincent bent over to kiss her belly.

"Hello Emily, it's finally nice to put a name to the small feet that attack my hands." His statement got a full on kick to which Catherine chuckled.

"I think she's saying to let her sleep." Catherine pulled on Vincent with her strength and he landed on the bed beside her. "Let's all go to sleep." Closing her eyes she snuggled close and Vincent rolled over slightly to turn out the light on the night stand. After the light was out he pulled her close to him and rested a hand over his daughter.

"I'm so in love with you, even months later." He kissed Catherine's head and felt the smile she let go.

* * *

A/N: Next Tess and JT team up to interrogate the leader of Muirfield, I think it's going to be a humorous tag team of wits. Posting with this chapter but please review for** BOTH** chapters.


	14. Scientist, Cop and the Crazy Agent

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Six Weeks Later

* * *

Catherine stood in the small general store in the town they lived in, she was looking over cloth in an attempt to make a blanket for the baby. Hearing a beep she dug into her purse to find the burner phone Vincent had given her and it clearly had JT's number on it.

"Hey, what's going on there?" She went back to looking at the cloth before her as she waited for JT to answer.

"_Uh I got good news and bad news, which do you want first?"_ JT's voice was clearly on edge.

Catherine put down the materials and leaned against the grocery cart, "just tell me JT."

He was silent for a moment before speaking, _"good news is that Tess and I succeeded in taking down Muirfield's base of operation. Bad news is we now have the head of Muirfield and Cullen in the shed, the two top guys in the same place. So Tess is in the process of moving one to a different location and I wanted your opinion in how to interrogate a government agent."_

"What's his name, the guy in charge?"

"_Mitchell Reynolds, I swear the guy couldn't come up with a better name. Anyways once Tess and I get the info of these guys we're sending it to my buddy of a buddy and hope they pay attention. So again, any advice?"_

Picking up her purse from the cart Catherine started towards the door and walked outside. "Inflate his ego about the success of Muirfield, let him know that everything he did wasn't in vain. Once you've done that, let Tess take over and she'll deflate him till he has no air left in him. You be scientific and let her do the hard work."

"_Okay I can do that, how are you doing? I mean you're almost ready to pop right?"_

Catherine chuckled, "Actually I have two more months to go but if you're questioning if I'm fat than yes I am JT."

"_I didn't mean it like that, I swear."_

Shrugging she thought of a reply, "I blame Vincent. You guys get back to doing what you do and I'm going to go try to beat the concept of lunch into Vincent." She closed the phone and headed over to the mechanic shop to convince her hard working 'husband' to eat lunch.

* * *

In New York Tess arrived back at the safe house to find JT writing down notes from files and talking about them out loud.

"What the hell are you doing because if you think I can even start to understand that crap you are wrong." She waved her hand at the table full of documents. "How Cat?"

"About to pop, so glad I'm far from her because I accidently asked if she was fat."

Tess groaned, "of all the things to say to a pregnant woman you had to say the stupid thing. Anyways Reynolds is locked up in a separate abandoned tunnel knocked out with tranq."

"Good, Cat said for me to scientifically inflate his ego and you would deflate it somehow."

"Sounds good, let's get to work. Just try not to put me to sleep before I can deflate his ego."

* * *

The tunnels were bare except for molded water and steel pipes. Both made their way through the system till they arrived at the area Reynolds was located in. Both sat on dry concrete and waited till the man woke up.

Hours seemed to pass before the man started to nod into consciousness. Reynolds looked up to see both of them but couldn't say anything because of the gag, Tess stood up and removed it. "Where am I?"

"We like to call it the Shed but you can call it Hell." She stepped back and looked at JT. "He is all you but remember, don't put me to sleep."

Reynolds looked at them both, "you aren't experiments, either of you. How the hell did you capture me, where are my men?"

"Actually you're here on the behalf of our friends and you're going to tell us everything we want to know." JT pulled two pictures from his pocket and held one of Vincent up. "Meet your 2001 experiment gone wrong and survived but I'm sure you know who he is." JT put the picture on the ground before holding up a photo of Catherine. "Do you know who this is?"

The man looked at the photo and shook his head, "I've never seen her before, is she one of us?"

"No you asshole, she's the only embryonic trial you perfected." JT let the picture fall on top of Vincent's.

"We never perfected any of the trials, they were all failures."

JT shook his head, "no they were all failures except for her and trusted me, I've seen her at her fullest and it's actually a success compared to Lowan and the 2001 experiment round. Now your hybrid project is actually going to live on, Muirfield actually succeeded because in a few weeks she is going to give birth to your natural-born hybrid. Genetic markers are present, perfect animal DNA incorporated into the human genome. I have to say I am impressed because it just means you guys knew what the hell you were doing back in 1983 and technology was really crappy back then."

Reynolds smirked, "it was a success, we succeeded. It means we can go onto the next trials, the hybrid will have to be captured."

* * *

JT walked over to Tess and shrugged, "permission granted to tear him apart."

"I'm going to enjoy this." She stood up and looked at Reynolds, "snap out of it Reynolds because as far as we know they're both gone." She bent down so she was face to face with the man. "Oh that's what he forgot to mention, your perfected success is fathered by one of your 2001 experiments. It has both DNA from the embryonic trial member and corrupted DNA from the 2001 trials. Imagine that, your hybrid isn't so perfect after all."

His glazed eyes came back down to earth, "you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh I do, I mean I understand enough about biology to know that animals like animals. I mean it was only natural that trans-species experiments find each other and have a relationship." She turned and looked at JT, "do you happen to have that photo of them, you know from the wedding?"

JT dug into his pocket, "here you go."

Tess took it and held it up to Reynolds, "now doesn't that look cozy, that looks like two people in love don't you?" He looked at JT and the man nodded, "trust him because he's seen them both till it's nauseating I'm told."

"Way beyond nauseating, they'd make Cupid sick."

Tess sighed, "weren't they over the moon too when they found out about the baby. I know she was and him, remember is reaction…said it was perfect."

JT walked over, "yeah he did didn't he. I think they'll make great parents and being both trans-species they'll know how to prevent the kid from being in danger. I mean Muirfield did increase the animal instinct, which I'm told becomes deadly whenever someone touches their kid."

"I bet if we got them word somehow, might take a few months, but I'd bet they'd tear him apart within say four minutes."

"I'd go three, four would include hesitation." JT shrugged and Tess nodded. "I think we could keep him down here for a while."

Tess looked around, "yeah, a meal a day, an intravenous line and everything is great. Not much for scenery but when you're trying to take down a corrupt government faction who needs the prisoners to be comfortable."

"You won't get away with this."

Tess shoved the gag back into his mouth and he muffled as she spoke, "we already have, you're not the first agent we've captured. We're only keeping you alive so you can be prosecuted for the crimes you've been committing since the '80s."

* * *

Both left the Shed and headed back to the safe house, where JT set to work to make dinner. Tess looked at her watched and sighed before opening up her phone and checking messages. JT eyed her, "want something to eat?"

"No I have work in a few hours and I need sleep, mind if a crash somewhere?"

He pointed to the ceiling, "your choice of rooms, go ahead. Set an alarm because I'm not an alarm myself."

"No, you'd wake me up when we have to take down Muirfield, not for work." She grabbed her jacket and headed upstairs. "Thanks Whizz Kid."

JT shook his head and made a sandwich while watching feeds of the security cameras in the Shed. Sitting down he texted a message to Catherine to tell him they'd just started breaking down Reynolds and before long he'd be just like Cullen…pathetic and useless to Muirfield.

* * *

A/N: Hope to have the next chapter up to you soon. May take a few days to a week, school is insane.


	15. Birth of a New Future

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

A Note: Just for you people who have actually given birth or attended births, please don't have an issue. I took a few liberties because of Catherine's trans-species DNA. I also tried to keep a lot of it off camera (so to speak) so the graphic parts aren't disturbing in the story. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

A Month Later

* * *

JT stared at Tess as she explained the plan she had cooked up due to Catherine's due date closing in on them. Catherine was a month out from delivery and that meant she could give birth any day at any time and if it happened, it would be in an unknown town with Vincent being the doctor. Of course in fashioned panic Tess had cooked up a plan to which JT was developing an ulcer just from hearing.

"Let me get this straight," JT put his hands out in front of him. "You want to break into Thomas Chandler's house, kidnap him and take him to an undisclosed location to meet Catherine and Vincent and the baby, hoping that it changes his mind about bringing charges against Muirfield?"

She shrugged, "that about covers it."

"Do you realize how insane that sounds? We'd have better luck with your boss/boyfriend on our side and Vincent killed his brother to save Catherine. You forget that he thinks Vincent is dead too."

She nodded and sat down, "you're right this is hopeless…we have the people who can be convicted but no one to help us."

JT sat down and ran his hands through his hair before looking up, "I have a contact who has pull and I didn't want to stick my head out but…what if this is our last chance. We have enemies on both sides and nowhere to go but up."

"Let's set up a meeting and prepare a single file with DNA tests and a preliminary list of information." Tess stood up and checked her phone, "I got to be at work early in the morning. I'll be back later I promise."

* * *

Undisclosed Town outside Denver

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Catherine smiled as she rang up one of the last customers of the day before going about cleaning the bar counter.

Marcy Wilcox walked over and took the rag from the former cop's hand, "you Catherine Zalinski are going to go home and put your feet up. That baby is going to drop any day now and you working yourself to the bone is not acceptable. Now I've put up with you working but no more, not until that baby is at least three months of age. Wait in that booth till that husband of yours gets here and I'm going to let him know not to allow you outside your house."

"Yes ma'am." Catherine started to move towards the booth but let out a groan before sitting at a table. Marcy raced over and bent down beside her only to meet Catherine's smiled. "Braxton-Hicks, it's normal and they're just preparing me for labor later on. I'll be fine, Vincent will take me to the hospital if I develop actual contractions."

The door opened and Mary stood up, "I'll be right with you guys. Just find a seat."

"Actually I'm here for Catherine," Vincent walked over and looked at Catherine. Smiling she stood up and he kissed her head as he put his arm around her. "Everything okay?"

Catherine nodded, "some BH contractions but I'm fine. Apparently I'm not allowed to come back until after the baby is born."

"This girl has worked far too much and I am not letting her come back to work until the baby is three months old. You take her home and keep her off her feet Vincent, she has no business working this far in."

Vincent chuckled, "see what did I tell you, come on and I'll make dinner."

"Oh that makes me feel relieved. Your idea of cooking is grilled cheese and tomato soup or ramen from a bag." Catherine shook her head as they left, waving to Marcy as they stepped out the door. Once out of hearing range she spoke gently. "It was a contraction Vincent, a full contraction and I've had them for the last few hours. I think my trans-species DNA is speeding things along, we may have to deliver tonight or tomorrow."

He helped her into the truck they had borrowed from Tom, "let's hope not. JT called and said he is contacting his contact tonight and expects a meet tomorrow. If this thing breaks and hits TV we won't be safe here. You aren't in any shape to run and won't be until after you give birth." Vincent shut the door and moved around the truck to the driver's seat. "Let's get you home and in bed, hopefully we can stall labor for a day or two."

Catherine nodded and rubbed her belly. "Wait a few more days Emily than you can meet us, Mommy and Daddy need you to wait a few more days Sweetheart." Looking at Vincent as he started the truck she shook her head. "What if she doesn't wait Vincent? We can't allow anyone from Muirfield to take her, they'll do worse to her than they did to us."

"It'll be okay, I won't let anyone take her." He took her hand and held it, "you and I will protect her Catherine, we'll love her and protect her like parents do."

* * *

Washington DC

* * *

JT and Tess were walking in a Washington DC park where they planned to meet JT's contact. Both found talking about their relationships were beneficial to both. JT got tips of what to do with Sarah and Tess got pointers on how to handle her own secretive life from Joe finding out.

"Yeah but I think he's going to break it off soon." Tess shrugged, "I mean Clara, that's his wife, is pregnant again."

"Whoa, so they aren't estranged at all?" JT looked at his new friend. "I thought they were estranged and you two were together because of that. So will that be awkward after you break up, him still being your boss?"

Tess shrugged, "I'm thinking of transferring unless Cat gets back here soon. I understand that she's running for her life but my current partner is a little creepy. I mean the guy likes cats a bit too much and always has fur everywhere on him. Plus he has six cats and all have Roman names, it's pretty weird."

"That's a little creepy."

* * *

Tess's phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket to see it wasn't the one ringing. She dug into her jeans and pulled out the burner phone. "It's Vincent's phone, something must be up for him to call a day after you called him." She answered, "what's up Beast Boy?"

"_Tell JT he has to hurry, Catherine woke up in active labor this morning. It means the baby will be here by dinner tonight and apparently the trans-species DNA is helping it along a bit too well."_

Tess looked at JT and the man got worried, "what is it?"

"Catherine's in active labor and she'll deliver before midnight."

JT took the phone, "how many centimeters is she, I know it's a bit personal…"

_"Yeah a bit but if you must know, she's currently at five and it could be only a matter of hours before she gives birth."_ Vincent sighed, _"JT if we deliver the baby before you have everything in the bag and Muirfield gets wind of it somehow, our daughter isn't safe."_

JT put a hand up, "I can't go any faster man but I will do everything to stress the importance. However it might work to our benefit somehow. Send a picture of the baby once she's born and I promise we'll work quicker."

_"Will do, I have to go."_

* * *

Tess took the phone back as a third person joined them, "JT it's been far too long."

JT and Tess looked at the man beside them as they continued to walk. "Rupert I need your help and it concerns friends."

"As you stressed before, what can I do?"

"You said you owed me one after my mysterious friend saved your life a while back. Well I'm pulling in that favor now and it concerns that mysterious friend and his family. This is only a fraction of what we have." JT took the file that Tess handed him, handing it over to Rupert. "If you decide to take this on, we'll make a meeting place for the rest."

Rupert opened the file and stopped walking as he read the contents, "our own government is doing this?"

"A branch of the CIA and FBI jointly doing such experiments."

"I know a guy and I have pull with the president," Rupert shook his head and gave a disgusted look. "This amounts to torture and I assure you President Willis is a peaceful man so he'd never allow such things to stand. I'll call you with more information."

* * *

Undisclosed Town outside Denver, Five Hours Later

* * *

Catherine groaned as she sat in the bathtub full of water, Vincent sat down beside her and touched a damp washcloth to her face. "I know it hurts Honey."

"I just want it to be over." She looked at him despite the pain, "I love you so much and I love her so much too. I'm sorry this had to be in the dead of winter in a small town instead of in a hospital with doctors."

"No it's fine Catherine I promise." He kissed her head and remained there as she fought through a contraction. "We're together and when everything is over we'll be like everyone else, a normal couple with a perfect little girl."

Looking at him Catherine lifted a hand to his face, "I hope she's got her Daddy's disposition because mine is just hot temper and driven to a point of danger. I want her to be laid back like you and have a cool temper."

"My temper is not cool…you forget what happens when I get angry."

"You know what I mean." Catherine groaned and gripped the side of the tub. Her eyes met his and Vincent watched the golden pupils stare at him. "I got to push, Vincent I need to push."

He shook his head, "not yet you aren't ready. I know it feels like that but you have to ignore it."

"No I swear I have to push."

* * *

The phone rang and Vincent flipped it open, holding it between his neck and head as he lifted Catherine out of the water. "What JT, I'm in the middle of something important."

_"My guy is taking on the case, he called back five hours after the meeting and put us on speaker. We spoke with the President of the United States over speaker, Vincent you may possibly be bringing Catherine and the baby home soon."_

"Look I'll call you back." He placed Catherine on the bed and closed the phone before looking at the woman on the bed. "Catherine I have to check." One look and he nodded, "alright it seems she's already eager to enter the world. You're already crowning so you'll need to push as hard as you can in line with the next contraction."

Catherine groaned and began to push as she held onto the bed's brass headboard. Vincent pulled a towel from nearby and bent down in front of her, "Vincent…what do you see? Is the cord…"

"No the cord isn't wrapped around her neck, she's fine. Her head is out and you're going to have to push really hard to get one shoulder out than the other. Are you ready to do this?" Catherine nodded and Vincent rubbed her leg, "I'm right here with you. Push on the next contraction."

A mere five minutes later a wail was hear across the small cabin they lived in. Vincent handed the wrapped baby to Catherine and the former cop was in tears as she held her daughter. "Hi Emily," Catherine took her daughters tiny hand as Vincent worked on the umbilical cord. "Oh you're so beautiful and you look just like Daddy." She smiled at Vincent, "she has your nose and chin."

Taking time to look at his daughter Vincent touched her dark scalp that was full of hair after wiping off his hands. "She's perfect, I didn't think anything so perfect could come from me…from my corrupt DNA." Taking his daughter's tiny hand, he kissed her head. "I love you Emily Vanessa Keller and I swear to protect you for as long as I am alive."

Catherine gasped at the sight of Emily's eyes, "look at her eyes." Both peered into the golden brown eyes their daughter looked at them with unsteadily. "She has gold eyes, I guess that is one of her markers being exhibited."

"Let's hope it's one of the only noticeable ones." He grabbed the phone and took a picture of Emily, "for JT."

* * *

New York City

* * *

States away JT was working with Tess on sorting files when his phone rang, he opened it to find the picture of the baby. "She had the baby."

Tess moved over instantly and read the text, "Emily Vanessa Keller will be expecting hovering godparents whenever she first meets them. That means get me lots of baby stuff." She laughed and covered her mouth, "she's so beautiful."

"I guess she kind of is, wait does she have gold eyes?"

"Probably one of the markers, anyways look at her…she looks like Vincent more than Catherine. If she ends up looking like either of them then boyfriends are going to run after they meet Vincent that's for sure."

JT laughed, "if he lets them run."

"True, I can't wait to hold her she's so beautiful."

"Emily Vanessa Keller," JT leaned back and looked at Tess, "Emmy for short."

Tess sat down and nodded, "yeah definitely because that's just too much of a mouthful to say. We're godparents, what are godparents supposed to do?"

"He did say buy baby stuff…"

Tess stood and grabbed the keys, "I'm driving."

"Yeah and I'm helping to buy." He grabbed his coat and they headed out the door.

* * *

A/N: We will see a lot more of the Muirfield TAKE DOWN with the next few chapters. It could be a while so sorry in advance, I guess this is the type of stress I get for being a Microbiology Major. Tell me what you thought, I was trying to give a good birth without the yucky stuff.


	16. Winning a Future

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

A Week Later

* * *

Thomas Chandler stood in the kitchen looking at the mail while Brooke made a pie for the new neighbors. Getting to a handwritten letter with no return address and seemed to have been just slipped into the mailbox instead of gone through postal, he placed the rest down. He knew the handwriting as his daughter's and clearly Catherine was desperate to provide him with information because she risked placing the letter in his mailbox.

Opening it he removed a card with an elephant on it, the writing congratulating him. In the card Thomas found a picture of a baby who could only be described as perfect and beautiful. Looking at the card he found Catherine's handwriting.

**~ We parted on bad terms and despite your betrayal you are my father. That makes you our baby's grandfather and I know that looking at her you are wishing you could hold her. I hope one day you can hold her and love her like a grandfather should but right now you can't and that is due to your own actions.**

**We named her Emily Vanessa because Emily means to excel and strive and she will strive to be better than her DNA. I also gave her Mom's name because without Mom's part in the experiments, mine and Vincent's, Emily wouldn't be here. She's perfect Dad and she's more human than the both of us, she'll never be like us because she got the best of both our mutated genes, not the worst. Remember that Dad, that from two trans-species experiments came a perfect and human little girl. It means that my future isn't in danger, it's just beginning.**

**Vincent is so in love with her and it amazes me that at hearing about the pregnancy he said it couldn't happen. The idea of his DNA making our child a monster scared him but looking at him as he cradles her and loves her I know we made the right decision in keeping her. Without him anything could have gone wrong, he delivered her safety despite her being four weeks early. I look at them and I know they are my future and I hope one day they can be yours too.**

**Love Catherine, Vincent and Emily ~**

* * *

Brooke looked up at him, "you okay?"

"Yeah, Catherine finally sent word she's okay. Apparently she had the baby." He held out the photo but put the letter back in the envelope.

The blonde smiled at seeing her step-granddaughter, "she's beautiful and I can't wait to see her. Catherine will probably bring her by when she feels like she can, new mother syndrome probably kicking in and she wants to have some time with her baby alone." She walked over to the fridge and placed the picture on it. "There we can all see it. What's her name?"

"Emily Vanessa Chandler." He added Chandler because Brooke had no idea about Vincent Keller and he didn't want her in that danger.

"I am going to see about buying her a gift for when she comes by." The woman went back to her pie and Thomas made his way over to the living room. Turning on the TV he sat down to watch the news as he normally did. He liked digital news but it was something he just enjoyed doing after a long day.

* * *

The news flashed to a special and Thomas turned up the volume as he saw the correspondent standing in front of the White House._ "Apparently a week ago President Willis received word that for the last three decades rogue sections of the FBI and CIA have been committing human experiments."_

The news anchor nodded,_ "what did he have to say about this Charles?"_

_"The president has nearby proclaimed that there will be a public trial for all those currently under arrest for these crimes. From the numbers we received, it looks to be close to 90 federal agents and they will all face individual crimes just starting with crimes against humanity. Apparently two individuals who are the only survivors of these crimes formed connections and with the help of a scientist and a cop brought down this entire organization."_

_"What of these individuals, do we have names?"_

The correspondent nodded and looked down at the paper in his hand,_ "due to the sensitivity of the issue I wasn't allowed the names of these individuals. However when President Willis makes a formal announcement in ten minutes we will get the names of those two individuals. From what I've been told, they are a male and female but the experiments they were forced to endure took place nineteen years apart, meaning they didn't meet in the same place. It means they met by chance and from what my guys are telling me, that's a one in a billion chance so obviously something was guiding them."_

The anchor smiled,_ "thank you Charles and now we wait for the president's good speech on this matter."_

Thomas leaned forward and shook his head as he looked at the letter in his hands from Catherine. "You knew about this didn't you Cat, that's why you risked placing this in my mailbox."

* * *

Ten minutes seemed to pass quickly and Thomas watched as President Willis spoke about Muirfield and the human-animal experiments it had done. The number of people killed because of the tests and that the individuals involved would not escape justice. There was no word of Vincent or Catherine's names and he wondered when they'd get mentioned and if they would.

_"As of this moment,"_ Willis looked at the screen,_ "the two survivors are hereby under presidential protection. I have drafted a motion that I will place before the Supreme Court soon stating that until the deaths of these two people, all presidents will provide protection to them and their families. They have endure enough hardships of having to leave careers and family behind, declaring themselves missing or dead."_ He looked down than up, a finger in the air made two pictures appear on screen of Catherine and Vincent._ "Dr. Vincent Ryan Keller, declared dead in Afghanistan in 2001 is indeed alive and a survivor of these crimes. I request that any New York City hospital with a vacancy be ready for this man who wants only to save the lives of others once again."_ Looking up he smiled,_ "Detective Catherine Maria Chandler, declared missing close to eight months ago is in fact alive and a survivor of these crimes. I request her former captain to allow her back once again as she only wants to return back to her career of helping people."_ The pictures disappeared and Willis looked down before looking back up. _"This is a testament of these survivors that they have endured what we can't imagined. Their very DNA changed yet they survive only wanting to help others who need help. They don't make demands or want compensation, instead they want justice and to live normal lives once again. I pray that they do and that their lives are long and fulfilling after this injustice. Thank you."_ He left and the TV turned back to the correspondent and anchor.

* * *

Across Town

* * *

JT and Tess looked at the screen as the TV played the presidential announcement. "I say we did good."

"Good, just good." Tess turned to JT. "I say we did damn good. Oops, need to curve the language." Looking down at the baby in her arms she smiled, "yes I do. Aunt Tess swears to not swear in front of you ever again Emily."

Catherine chuckled from where she stood with Vincent by the bar, he wrapped his arms around her. "I kind of miss the whole 'no one knows me' bit after that announcement. Now my parents will bombard me and every hospital in New York will want to take me."

"You mean bombard us," she smiled at him and looked over at Tess and JT as they fused about who got to hurt future boyfriends. "Something tells me we'll be alright though."

Vincent placed his chin on her head, "I guess this means we'll have to find a house and get jobs and find a daycare."

Catherine made a face, "yeah like we weren't doing that before in Black Hawk."

"You know what I mean."

"You know this means you'll have to marry me for real." Catherine turned in his arms, "make an honest woman of me and make our daughter a Keller instead of a Zalinkski."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her, "I think that is the easiest thing on our list of things to do to become part of the population again."

* * *

A cry made both look over to see Tess and JT become quiet as if trying to gauge what the baby needed. Catherine shook her head and walked over, taking Emily from her very beloved godparents. "Mommy's here." Holding her close she made sure Emily's nose was to her skin and instantly the baby stopped crying.

"How'd you do that?" Tess pointed, "that shouldn't happen that fast.

Vincent walked over to them, "it's like a puppy after being born, she knows she's safe as soon as she smells Catherine. Instinct from one of her genes we're guessing, don't take it personally because even I get the loud scream sometimes." He placed a hand on Emily's head, "someone just prefers Mommy over everyone else in the world."

Gold eyes looked at him as a tiny hand reached an equally tiny mouth, however the sleep fairy couldn't be escaped and Emily fell asleep a few moments later. Catherine smiled and looked up at Vincent, "want to tuck her in?"

"You don't have to ask," he took Emily from Catherine as if she was a precious china doll. "Come on Princess Emily, your chariot awaits to take you to your castle."

Catherine only smirked as Vincent softly spoke to her as he made his way upstairs. Tess shook her head as she bumped Catherine with her elbow. "I heard about this, the stage of being a dad where you fall in so deep you can't see anything but tiny hands in feet. I have to say he makes it look rather…hot."

Gold eyes were soon starring at Tess and the cop shrugged, "don't worry…I am in no way touching that. I have had enough of affairs and married men, I'll find my own single guy soon I hope."

* * *

A/N: So did you enjoy it...okay so you maybe worried that it's over, they won against Muirfield so the story is over. Nope, I plan on continuing this as long as I can!

**What about Thomas and Vincent's parents?**

**How about new/old jobs for Vincent and Catherine? **

**What about having to be asked questions and do their 'animal instincts' help with the job?**

I think you'll find that a WHOLE LOT is in store to right about.

So give me suggestions of what you'd like to see because I am technically writing for you guys.


	17. Two Cops and Three Doctors in a Hall

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Catherine was working through a stack of papers that were necessary to be re-instated back into the NYPD. It was a tedious task that made her want to bang her head against a concrete wall, apparently to file for maternity leave she had to be re-instated first. To be re-instated she had to show she was capable of still working. Joe had managed to find a loop hole for her and let her use her maternity leave as time to condition herself for being re-instated.

Groaning she put her head in her hands and dropped the pen that was between her fingers. Looking to the side she found Emily in her basket quietly looking at her as she sucked on her thumb. Smiling, Catherine placed the back of her fingers on Emily's cheek. "Mommy's just so bored right now, Daddy is interviewing with hospitals and I'm stuck at home with too much paperwork." She turned and leaned down over her daughter, "but you're just the cure to this insanity, the perfect thing to take my mind off of the boring stuff."

Lifting her daughter up she held Emily to her chest and stood up, walking around the room. Emily at a month old was perfectly away of who was Mommy and Daddy and who wasn't. It was if the baby had memorized the scents of her parents and godparents, but strangers were still something to upset her so when Catherine went for her runs she asked others not to touch Emily.

"Thanks JT," Vincent walked in and stopped at the sight of the two ladies before him. He smiled and continued with his phone conversation. "Yeah, St. Benjamin accepted me in an instant. They had my old file and know I'm good but they requested I shadow doctors for a while." Taking off his coat Vincent hung it up and walked over to Catherine, kissing her on the head before kissing Emily's head. "No Catherine is still working on all the paperwork to re-instate her, so right now I'll be the one bringing in the money." He nodded and walked over to the bar where the mail was stacked. "Okay well you and Sara enjoy your vacation and we'll be fine I promise. Bye."

* * *

Catherine walked over as she held Emily, "so the hospital took you back?"

"It was either there or New York General, I don't really want to work at the New York Madhouse and trust me, it is a madhouse." He opened up the few pieces of mail that he had. "I have to shadow doctors like a med student for a few weeks but I think it's better than jumping in all of a sudden. It's been close to eleven years since I've worked in a hospital so I don't think taking on a ton of medical cases is the best." He placed his hands on her hips, "how has the paperwork coming?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Looking down at Emily as the baby slept she felt a smile creep back onto her face again. "She's been either watching me or sleeping all day, I think some Daddy time is desperately what she needs."

He chuckled and took the baby girl, "I think Daddy time is exactly what she needs." Kissing his daughter's head he held her to his chest and the baby continued to sleep. "I think we should give her a bath tonight, her first bath in the sink."

"After all this paperwork I think that sounds perfect." Catherine pointed at him, "remind me to take pictures because I will never hear the end of it from Tess if she doesn't get pictures of the first bath."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to deprive Tess or JT of our daughter's first bath." He shook his head and looked down at the baby in his arms. "I swear they think they have to be a part of every milestone."

Catherine touched Emily's back, "we need to register her birth since we haven't yet."

* * *

Finally after an additional eight weeks Catherine was able to return to work, leaving Emily in the care of a private pre-school. It was a highly debated subject between the two parents of how they'd pay for private versus public but Catherine removed enough for the year from her savings account and it was settled that Emily would go through private pre-school.

"All I am saying is that Don is not exactly what I'm looking for." Tess looked at Catherine as they entered St. Benjamin's to speak with their suspect sister. "Okay, what is it with this hospital and attracting every suspect's family members?"

Catherine chuckled, "we'll find a nurse and identify where Marcia Copeland is."

"Where is your guy right now?"

"I don't actually know but I'm sure he's just fine being a doctor again." Catherine walked over to the ER desk and the nurse there looked up.

"Can I help you?"

Catherine showed her badge, "I'm looking for a patient."

"Name?"

"Marcia Copeland."

The nurse nodded and wrote down something on a post-it note after looking at the computer. "Here is her room location, I can't actually speak out loud due to confidentiality."

"I totally understand, thank you." Catherine looked at the post-it note, "have a good day."

"I'm sorry for what they did to you." The nurse gave a look of compassion, "it must be hard to adjust back to society." Catherine shook her head, "you're Detective Chandler, the woman on the news a few months back."

Catherine smiled, "I'd rather not talk about it. Thank you for your help."

* * *

They headed upstairs and Tess watched her partner stay quiet, "what is that, the fifth time since you came back last week?"

"Ninth and like I told her, I'd rather not talk about it in public." Catherine smiled and pulled a photo of Emily from her pocket, showing Tess the baby. "This was three days ago, she is holding her head up when we place her on her stomach for tummy time."

"Oh well we can talk about her all day long!" Tess took the photo and shook her head, "she's looking more like Vincent every day."

Catherine laughed, "I know right. I swear she gave me the same look of 'you're kidding right' when I told her we were getting a bath last night. Vincent is just eating up all the attention she gives him and after working long shifts I don't mind letting him have her to himself for a while."

The elevator opened and the walked out down the hall. Tess handed the photo back, "oh great, I guess the whole announcement reached the ex." Catherine noticed Alex working down at the nurse's station, Tess groaned. "I am tired of dealing with exs, do you know how hard it is working for my own."

Making their way past the station towards the room Marcia was in, they were stopped by said redhead as they passed. "Catherine?"

Catherine turned and looked at Alex, "hello Alex. I didn't realize you'd be here?"

"I read in the paper that Muirfield was taken down and I came back, admin is a friend of my father's so I got my job back. Are you working or visiting?"

"Working, I have to go. It's good to see you again." She turned and Tess followed her down the hall.

Tess smirked, "that was civil but what are you really thinking?"

"That I want her away from this hospital and Vincent." Catherine closed her eyes and looked at Tess, "how are my eyes?"

"Normal and I have to say, if it was my boyfriend's ex I'd have torn her to shreds." Tess shook her head and chuckled, "you have a lot of restraint for being Beast Girl."

* * *

They found Marcia Copeland on her laptop working, several cuts covered her face and arms. Catherine stood by the door as Tess proceeded to question the woman about her brother. The woman looked up at them with a look of confusion.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Vargas and this is Detective Chandler, we're here to talk to you about your brother. Steven is a suspect in a murder, I hope you could tell me about him."

Marcia shook her head, "my brother could never harm a fly. He's seventeen, there must be an understanding."

Catherine tilted her head slightly as she picked up the fast heartbeat of the woman as she stated her brother couldn't harm anything. Tess turned to her and Catherine put a finger up and moved it slightly up. Tess turned back around, "look we found his prints at the scene and he has a connection to the victim, his teacher. Now why don't you stop lying and tell me how bad a temper your brother has."

"He may have a temper but he couldn't hurt anyone."

"Except that this is all due to him isn't it?" Catherine walked over and motioned to her injuries, "vehicle glass am I right, he crashed a vehicle and you were inside. See we all have our little tells but you don't have a poker face, your eyes said he could harm even you so he could harm anyone. Now, why don't you start talking."

Marcia looked Catherine in the eye, "I won't turn on my brother no matter what he's done. Family is blood and we protect each other. I won't say anything that could make you put my brother away."

Tess nodded, "okay the hard way it is. Let's go Chandler and when we find Steven, which we will, we'll be arresting you too as an accessory to murder."

* * *

Catherine turned and left the room as Tess followed. They walked down the hall past a group of doctors and immediately Catherine stopped as soon as she smelt Vincent. Turning as Tess stopped beside her she smiled at the sight of Vincent in a white lab coat joking with a few doctors.

"Vincent." Catherine spoke at a level she knew only Vincent would hear and the good doctor turned her away with a smile. Walking over she smiled at him, "hey, am I interrupting something?"

The two other doctors looked her up and down as well as Tess, "can we help you detectives?"

"Actually Cole this is the woman I've been telling you about." He smiled at Catherine and she rolled her eyes.

"So this is the Catherine we've been hearing about? I have to say he's always on about you or that baby girl of yours. She's beautiful…"

Catherine nodded, "actually she's becoming more like Vincent so I don't know how long that's going to last."

The two doctors cracked up as Cole nodded to Tess, "who are you may I ask?"

"Tess Vargas, Cat's partner." She held out her hand and Cole took it.

"Cole Martin, nice to meet you. Are you free on Friday because I know this great cop bar I'd love to get an invite into. Seeing as you're a cop you could get me in."

Tess shrugged, "kind of working a case right now so can't say Friday will be free. Which bar are we talking about?"

"Muller's…"

"Ah, tell Sam the bartender that I sent you." She pulled out a card and handed it to him. "Give him this or call me, your choice."

Catherine looked at Tess, "really?"

"Like you and Beast Boy can have all the fun."

Vincent put up a hand, "whoa no need for name calling."

"Beast boy, I like that." The third doctor chuckled, "Max Riser and I've yet to see Dr. Keller's other half but it does come in handy on tricky cases when patients don't want to talk to us. The guy is a walking lab."

Catherine laughed and covered her mouth, "yeah he is." Vincent looked at her with almost a begging face to stop. "I'm sorry but you are."

Tess looked at them, "well we'll let you get back to saving patients while we solve a crime. Say your goodbyes and I'll meet you at the door." She left and Catherine rolled her eyes before leaning up to kiss Vincent.

"See you at home." Catherine smiled and pulled a picture from her pocket, "for your locker. I got it developed this morning."

Vincent took the picture and smiled, "I remember this. Someone was on the floor doing yoga beside her."

Cole took the photo and nodded, "damn she does look like you Vincent. Maybe Catherine's right and we'll have to judge beauty as she grows."

"That's my daughter," Vincent took the photo back as Catherine left down the hall. His voice dropped lower than hearing range for everyone but he knew she heard him. "I love you."

She turned back to look at him with a smile and then headed back towards Tess. Her voice echoed his as she walked, only Vincent hearing her. "I love you too."

* * *

Tess was waiting at the door and Catherine hit her as they walked to the car. "What did I do now?"

"Really, I stop to say hello to my boyfriend and you're flirting with his fellow doctors. What's next, flirting with the firemen we talk to on our next case?"

Getting the car Tess pointed to her. "Great idea, keep my options open. I mean I have an ex-boyfriend who is my boss and a cop, why not add a doctor and a fireman?"

"You're crazy you know that." Catherine got in the car and started it. "Now Vincent is going to be all over the idea of you dating one of his friends."

Pulling on her seatbelt Tess turned to her partner. "He asked me out first."

"That is beside the point."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Catherine shook her head as he left the hospital, "I can't believe this. I should have just kept walking."

Tess hit her arm, "look at the bright side, Alex and Vincent didn't see each other."

Catherine groaned and shook her head, punching Tess in the arm very lightly. "Not helping."

* * *

A/N: There was a request for a longer chapter so here it is. Next up we see Vincent accidentally running into his parents and having to explain everything to them.


	18. Parents and Partners

Muirfield's Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I could own everything but I only own my computer sadly.

Spoilers: All Episode but mainly Date Night and Never Turn Back

* * *

Three Weeks Later

* * *

Vincent walked with Cole down the hall, they were working the emergency room for the first time in a long while. It didn't take long for the doctor to charm Tess into dating him and only three weeks after meeting the guy was in love with the cop. Of course Catherine and Vincent both could see a possible failed relationship in the making.

"Dude, double date tomorrow evening if the girls aren't working." Cole hit Vincent's arm, "come on, it'll ease both yours and Catherine's worries. Tess thinks it's a good idea and I have to agree."

Vincent chuckled and turned, "fine but only if you stop mentioning her for the next hour."

Throwing up his hands the doctor picked up a chart from the cart that held unseen patients. "Fine, let's go help this old woman with her inflamed knee." Cole headed down the hall and Vincent followed, "says she's sixty-one and fell on ice in her driveway."

"Probably a fractured or swollen patella." Vincent opened the door to the room and Cole started talking.

"I'm Dr. Martin and this is Dr. Keller and we're going to be looking at your knee." He smiled but watched the woman on the bed stare at Vincent. "Everything okay ma'am?"

Vincent took ahold of the door handle as he looked at his mother who sat on the bed. "Mom…"

"My God you're alive, I heard the news but I couldn't believe it."

Walking over he looked at Cole, "let me take this one."

"Of course, what should I do about the detective when she shows up?" Cole referred to Catherine's weekly lunch date with Vincent on Friday afternoons.

"Bombard her with questions about Tess or something."

* * *

The door closed and Vincent sat on the stool beside the bed, looking at his mother's knee. Mary Keller squeezed her son's hand, "I couldn't believe you were alive after everything we'd been told. I thought there was a mistake, Richard and I have been so angry with people who offer congratulations on you being alive when we were sure you weren't."

"You heard what happened," Vincent made notes on a pad he pulled from his pocket. "I was experimented on, had my very DNA changed and have been on the run for nearly eleven years." Looking up he sighed, "Richard and you had every right to think me dead. In truth the son who left you at the beginning of the war died in that desert. When I change I become dangerous and there are only a few things that calm me down. I don't know if I'd hurt you or not so I thought it best to stay away."

Mary shook her head, "Vincent you are my son and no matter what those monsters did to you it doesn't change that. You're here again, helping people despite what has been done to you. That's the son I last saw before the war and the one I see before me, they are the same man."

"Maybe, look I'm going to send you to radiology to get that x-rayed. I have to make rounds but I will be in and out, I'm still on the clock unfortunately." He handed her a piece of paper, "this is my number in case I don't see you before you're discharged. Call me and we'll set up lunch or something."

"You could just come by the house, we live in the same place." She squeezed his hand, "you don't know how good it is to see you again. I love you so much Vincent."

* * *

An hour later Vincent was finishing a cart when hands covered his eyes, "guess who?"

He chuckled and took the hands off his eyes to turn and find Catherine behind him. In the stroller beside her was a very alert baby girl who seemed to only want to play with her toy. "I have to say that given my day you are both a sight for sore eyes." Vincent kissed her before leaning down and kissed Emily on the head. "Hi there, have you been enjoying your day with Mommy?"

"Apparently we have a double date with Cole and Tess tomorrow night. I swear I will probably lose my mind, I shouldn't have stopped earlier that day. This is all my fault and I'm enduring it every day."

"You're enduring it?" Vincent laughed and took off his lab coat, "the guy won't stop talking about your partner. I think we're both suffering because of it and guess what," he kissed her, "it's worth it if they are both happy."

A nurse walked over, "Dr. Keller the woman in Room 12 is requesting you again. I know you're going on lunch but she's insistent."

"I'll take care of it, thank you." The nurse nodded and left, Vincent rubbed Catherine's hip before sighing. "My mother, she came in for treatment today and I had to treat her. I kept my distance because I don't know how I'd react around her if something angered me. I could just put her in danger and hurt her and my step-father."

As she always did Catherine smiled and placed a finger on his cheek. "You would never harm her just like you'd never harm me and Emily or JT and Tess. You could never harm those you love no matter how angry you are. Don't let Emily lose both grandparents because she is not going to have my dad until he apologizes and he still isn't answering my calls."

"What would I do without you?" He squeezed her hand and headed down the hall, "I'll be five minutes."

Entering the room Vincent found his mother on the bed waiting while Richard sat a few feet away in visitation chairs. "Vincent you haven't left yet."

"No but I am technically on my lunch break…"

Richard stood up and walked around the bed to him, "good to see you again Vincent. You don't know how happy we are that you actually are alive. Doesn't matter what those bastards did to you, you'll always be family." He hugged Vincent and the good doctor hugged him back.

* * *

Later that evening Vincent sat reviewing bills while JT rambled on the phone to Sarah. Catherine walked in and placed her arms around Vincent's neck. "I told you I have the water and gas so don't you dare touch them." She took the bills from his hand and placed them aside. "Now, when are you going to go visit your parents?"

"I haven't thought that much about it but there is no doubt my parents will be calling me to come home for a barbeque or something soon." He ran his hands over his eyes. "Your family is so much easier to put up with, adoring sister and worried dad is easy."

"Remember my father betrayed us and made us have to run." Catherine smiled and lowered her voice to below human auditory range. "Emily is asleep and JT is enthralled with Sarah, with the kids down the adults can play." He looked at her and she smirked before leaving the room, to which he followed.

Vincent found her on the stairs and picked her up, carrying her bridal style upstairs. "I think we have the same idea Mrs. Zalinksi."

"I'm sure we do Mr. Zalinski." She wrapped her arms around his neck as they reached their room and Vincent threw her on the bed. "However," she grabbed his arms as he moved over her, "you are going to have to make it official soon so I am no longer Catherine Zalinski in relation to you."

He looked down at her, "you and me at the courthouse next weekend."

"Nope, real wedding." She pulled his head down and kissed him. "I want to marry my dragon in front of everyone."

* * *

Catherine's phone rang and she groaned as Vincent pulled away, turning to the side she picked up the offending object and answered it. "Tess I could kill you right now!"

_"Whoa what did I do?"_

"You called right in the middle of adult time! JT is on the phone with Sarah and probably headed over and Emily is asleep…"

The cop chuckled,_ "well as much as I love for you and Vincent to keep a healthy growing relationship I have a body with your name on it. Meet me here in under an hour and I'll give you first break, Joe says its top priority so I have to call you in unfortunately."_

Catherine looked at Vincent as he smirked, "you cut it out. Ignore that Tess, Vincent is just being the wiseass that he always is." Catherine threw a pillow at Vincent and he caught it. "What is the case?"

_"Dead daughter of New York City judge, Billy Parks' daughter."_

"I'll be there as soon as I beat sense into this…beast!" She closed the phone and moved to stand up, folding her arms at Vincent. "I could just…"

"What, kiss me?" He pulled her to him and smiled as he kissed her. "First time since you got back that she's interrupted, that's a record."

Catherine shook her head, "no you aren't going to just say some words and kiss me and everything be fine. I'm mad right now and I'm going to stay mad."

"No you aren't because you adore Tess and think of it this way, high profile case means no double date."

A smile crossed the cop's face, "have I told you how much I love you?"

"Hmm," he pulled back and looked at her. "Not since yesterday which is a crime I'll have you know, we made a rule about telling each other every day and you broke it. You know what the restitution is for that."

"I do but guess what, I have to go so…you get nothing for the next day to a week." She moved over to her side of the room and pulled on her boots and jacket. "Sorry but blame Tess for ruining your punishment."

After a quick kiss to Emily she was out the door and Vincent chuckled. Looking at the clock he knew he could still call his parents. Looking at the phone he dialed the number from memory. "Hey it's Vincent…"

* * *

A/N: So...the story continues and we get to see more ahead.


End file.
